Until the Day We Met Again
by ruby.sakura
Summary: Hikari left for Japan after they graduate with her brother. Together they lived on an unknown place with no one to hang on but only themselves. How can Kei overcome the feelings he has for Hikari? How will those feelings be conveyed?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was the very night when Hikari left me with an unsure answer. Answer that I may not ever sink in into my mind.

"_I don't know Takishima, I don't know how to answer. Sorry but I have to leave. Bye."_

Neither Akira nor Megumi know where Hikari is. It has been 6 years and it is now time for us to reunite again in a Reunion.

"Hikari"

RING…. RING… RING…..

"Hello" Hikari answered her phone with a tired voice.

"Hikari, you will going to have a pictorial at 8, interview at 10, lunch interview at 12, pictorial for your wine company at 3, you are going to have a break at 5, dinner at 7, fashion show at 8:30. That is your schedule for today, so better not be late, and of course, you have to check your companies time by time." Misha said.

Misha is her manager for 3 years. She has been discovered by him at the café while she was having her noontime snack.

Ever since the day they met, Misha is so persistent to take her to the Modeling world until one day she gave her approval to him that makes him jump. After her approval, a month later, she debuted as a supermodel at Paris, France.

After her debut different fashion lines, agencies, cosmetics and advertisements came that makes her better known in the industry.

Even her brother, Satoshi, debuted as a model after a year of her being on top.

Hikari is not just any ordinary model because she is one-of-a-heck multi billionaire businesswoman in her world. Many bachelors of different countries court her but neither one of them catches her attention.

"Yes Misha, I will, bye, gonna go to sleep, it is already 2 in the morning please give me some sleep." Hikari said.

"Ok, bye."

Misha and Hikari ended their conversation and Hikari indulge in a great slumber.

FLASHBACK…..

Hikari was scanning a magazine and came into the portion where the famous Wine University, the Mariinsky University that is basing in Barcelona, Spain, is finding for scholars. Hikari came into the sense that she has to take the examination because her parents can't afford any universities in Japan.

To give her brother a scholarship she also shares what she have found out in the magazine.

"Satoshi-nee, look! It is a Wine University, you want to be here right? They are having a scholarship examination! Let us both take!"

"Really?"

"Yes! It says here that if we pass, we are going to attend that school for free, all expense paid."

"What? We must take it Hikari! This is just our only chance to educate ourselves and to achieve our dreams."

"Yes!"

Hikari and her brother told her parents about what they decided. Although her father was against but he contemplated and agreed for his children to take the examination.

After a few weeks, the results have already been sent to the respective schools of the passers. Hakakusenkan Academy received for Hikari's school and for her brother's school, Tokyo University.

Sumire, Tadashi's mother, was shocked because of the letter. She did not know that Hikari took the said examination. So to grab the opportunity that the S.A. is not in school, she posted the announcement, but to her surprise, somebody was calling her. She looked at the caller number but to her dismay it is an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Chairman?"

"Hikari! Why did you call?"

"Does some letter addressed for me come in today?"

"Yes why?"

"I would just like to tell you that I don't want it to be posted, please! Just send it to my house. Please Sumire-san."

Sumire let out a very loud sigh and said, "Of course, I will."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Sumire did not post it and she sent it to Hikari's house. She wondered why but she did not even ask any questions.

Two month later, it is now their graduation and the time when Hikari and her brother is about to depart. Before departing Kei and Hikari met.

"Hikari, for the last time, I would to know your answer in my question. Will you marry me?"

"I don't know Takishima, I don't know how to answer. Sorry but I have to leave. Bye." As Hikari said it, she turned around and walk away from Kei crying of sorrow.

As Hikari walk away Takishima just stood there and watch her go away. A tear fell from his eyes but he can't stop Hikari from going away. So he made a promise.

"I will not ever love anyone Hikari, I will just love you even in my last breath."

After 5 months of studying abroad, Hikari and Satoshi are the top notchers of the school. All the major subjects of the both have been taken up for just 5 months so in just a month they are about to graduate and find a job suitable for them.

Hikari and her brother planned to make a business by themselves that makes her brother approve of it.

END OF FLASHBACK

S. Hanazono Imports and Empire are now one of the biggest companies in the world. Hikari is being called the Tiger Lily of the business world because of her tactics and way of holding her company. Her brother, Satoshi, was called the Dark Lord because of his looks, confidence and privacy like Hikari.

"Satoshi, please look at the plantation for today, I will just going to have a very hectic schedule today, don't worry I will be there tomorrow. Thank you. Love you. Bye!" Hikari said to her brother then went on to her schedule after kissing his brother on the cheek.

"Ok! Bye Lily"

"Shut up!"

"Just joking! Love you sis!"

"Ew! Joking! Love you too! Bye!"

"Bye!"

"_This is going to be a hectic day! Oh! Kami-sama help!"_ Hikari said as she drove away to complete her day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the pictorial for the latest cover for the newest wines hikari decided to eat her lunch near to her office called "Sweet Cakez" owned by a professional pattiesier. According to the gossips Sweet Cakez serves the most sweets and delicious cupcakes from Switzerland. Hikari ordered 2 boxes of Chocó-strawberry brownies for her and his brother.

While eating, she opens her trusted laptop and scans her personal account in the internet where business articles find. While scanning Hikari read the article were the Takishimas' was interviewed. Hikari was very shock because of it. There was Kaname Takishima the Owner of the most Tri-million companies around the world accompanied by his family members even the notorious Kei Takishima was in there.

Even how many years Kei was always had the right ingredients to be a perfect boyfriend in real life. He was tall, broad shouldered, elegant, with a model-type body feature even his predatory golden cat-eyes enhances his masculinity. Pointed aristocratic nose, He was tall and had a commanding presence and all words came out from his mouth should be followed. That's Kei Takishima.

Her phone ring his brother called…

"Moshishi" Hikari answered

" _Hikari go back here now"_

"Why"

"_There's an emergency I want your opinion now"_

"Ok right away aniki"

His brother ended the call…

Hikari was already inside the building his brother saw her and dragged her to the meeting room where the meeting will be occurred.

"Good afternoon gentlemen" Hikari great with her great big smile.

"Good afternoon to you too Ms. Hanazono and to you too Mr. Hanazono" the board panel answered.

"Ok let's starts the meeting" Satoshi said

After the dreadful meeting about the next project Hikari and Satoshi just seat in the swivel chair and relaxed a little bit. Hikari shared her ordered of 2 boxes of Chocó-strawberry brownies to her brother Satoshi who is now hungry.

Hikari asked his brother if he court any girls to be his girlfriend.

"Bro, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No why"

"Do you want to apply to the dating games?"

"I have no time Hikari and beside destiny will help us out"

**Cleveland England…**

" Kei-sama you have to attend the board meeting this afternoon for the advertising company and the signing of contract 6:00 in the evening in the Hawking Hotel and the interview this 9:00 in the evening at Chagrin River Valley in Ohio California in that matter."Aoi said.

"I got it Aoi thanks". Kei answered

A certain man with the same looks as kei entered in the room..

..(^,^)….

"Onichan are you there" Sui asked before entering the room

"Yes, what do you want Sui?" Kei answered

" Onichan will you accompany me to eat dinner today"

"Of course"

"Thanks onichan"

While they are inside the limousine Sui asked Kei if his ok because he was very quiet and always thinking. That's why he asked his brother what's bothering him.

"Onichan are you ok"

"I'm fine Sui"

"It's just your always sighing and always thinking- do you have any problems?

"No I'm just tired that's all?"

"Do you miss her"

"H-U-H?"

"I said do you miss Hikari- chan?"

"Miss is not the word. I am dying to meet her but I don't even know where on earth she is."

"That's why." Sui grinned while smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing." Sui said in a song manner

"Sui."

"What? I am doing nothing."

"Oh! Just forget it."

Sui's phone ring…..

"Hello?"

"_Sui-kun?"_

"Onee!"

"_Where are you?"_

"I'm in England. You?"

"_I just came from Switzerland, because I have something to attend a meeting at 10 o'clock in the evening."_

"Where are you? You did not even say where you were?"

"_England."_

"WHAT?" The whole limousine was being distracted because of Sui's shouting. "Sorry!" Sui said to his brother.

"Nee-chan where are you now?"

"_I'm here at the Hawking Hotel."_

Sui looked outside and saw that Hawking Hotel is just near. "Ok just wait me at the lounge. Will you? My gift. Ok? Don't forget."

"_You always get what you want Sui. Ok, I am now coming down. I am going to wait ok?"_

"Sure! Bye!"

"_Bye!"_

The caller and Sui ended the call.

"Onee-san, sorry but I have something to do, please stop the limousine in front of the Hawking Hotel, I am going to meet someone."

"Oh! I see, see you there, because I have some business meeting right there ok?"

"Sure."

"Aoi, stop the car at the Hawking Hotel."

"Yes young master."

The limousine stopped at the front of the Hawking Hotel and after that Sui ran towards the inside and then hugged a young lady in blue where her hair is ponytail is visible to the outside. Sui kissed the young lady in the cheeks that makes Kei shocked because Sui never kissed except for a young girl that he loved.

But to his tiredness, he just let what happen and then went away.

"Onee-chan!" Sui ran towards the young lady.

"Sui!" the young lady hugged and kissed Sui.

"Oh! Onee! You never change!"

"I never do change Sui Takishima."

"And I hate you for that Hikari-onee!"

"Don't get mad, here's your gift." Hikari handed Sui a well-wrapped gift.

"For me?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you onee!" Sui kissed Hikari on the cheeks. "You are the best!"

"I am always the best for you Sui. Care to have my homemade cookies."

Sui's was not sure if he should take the invitation or not.

"Don't worry, I studied to be a patissier at Paris so nothing is being made like an alien food." Hikari said while smiling.

"Really? You studied there? I want to taste some of your food. Let's go onee!"

"You are not just so cute but also sweet eater!" Hikari giggled.

"Onee! Let's go!"

"OK! OK!"

Hikari and Sui went to Hikari's condo unit there where they happily talked to each other.

REVIEWS PLEASE!

KEEP ON SUPPORTING ME!

THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

**England, Hawking Hotel**

Hikari Condominium

It has been an hour since Sui went out to meet someone outside the hotel.

Knock Knock Knock

"_Who's there?" _ _Hikari _

"_It's Chidori-san Ojousama"_

"_Oh, what do you want chidori-san?"_

"_There's a white envelop for you ojousama"_

"_O-h, thanks chidori-san"_

"_You're welcome ojousama"_

Hkari open the invitation from Hakakusenkan Academy Japan Based and read the letter inside. She's very excited because after so many years there school was having a grand reunion and it will be the great opportunity to see each other especially her best of friends THE S.A.

"_Oh, were a having a reunion this Friday at the Green House"_

"_I wonder if kei will go as well as the others" _she thought

**Akira's P.O.V.**

Todou Mansion (Japan)

"_Ojousama theres a letter for you"_

"_o-h thanks minami-san"_

"_oh-ohhhh my god we have reunion this coming Saturday I wish my angel was there also I really miss her so much"_

"_Oh I have to call my pig boyfriend"_

Telephone Conversation

"_Moshimoshi "_

"_Hey pig thanks for the brain to have a grand reunion to our school I miss my two angels so much especially my sweet hikari"_

"_o-h bear woman hahaha of course I have that and beside I'm great Lord tadashi"_

"_YOU IDIOT! WHO DID YOU CALL BEAR WOMAN HA!"_

"_If ever I will see you food freak I will definitely kill you, you better watch out"_

"_hohohohoho-hohohohoho " _

"_fine,fine,fine bear women I'm really busy today so bye!"_

END OF CONVERSATION

The line was already busy but the violet head hair is repeatedly cursing. She wanted to skin him alive and throws his idiotic boyfriend to hell but she was very excited to see her two most important best friends in the world.

She was preparing the ingredients for the incoming reunion and while preparing she was very excited because she wanted to surprise everyone in the occasion. She wanted it to be perfect for everyone taste especially to the man she really loves.

NORMAL POV

Hikari has already finished the meeting at Hawking Hotel and automatically booked a flight back to Japan. While preparing, her phone rings.

RING….RING….RING…

Hikari looked at the screen to see who is calling. It was just a number so she answered it.

"Hello?"

"HIKARI-CHAN!"

"Uncle?"

"Yes! Yes! It is me! It is me!" the one answering is Kei's father.

"How did you know my number?"

"I saw you with Sui a few hours ago and I have no chance to meet up to you because I have so many meetings today and this is the only chance I have. And I have asked your number from Sui" He said. While he is talking, Sui is keeping on interrupting.

"Oh I see. I am going home tomorrow uncle."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have already booked a flight."

"What a coincidence I am also going home tomorrow with Sui want to join us?"

"But I am taking a normal flight, is it ok to take another passenger in your private plane uncle?"

"Of course! Cancel your flight tomorrow ok? Sui will came and pick you up at 7 because we are departing at 8."

Hikari just smiled because of Kei's father. "Hai! Hai! I will."

"That is great! I have many things to say Hikari but I have to fix my things for tomorrow. See you. And by the way, Hikari-chan, press knows that I and Sui are going home so that is why there are many presses waiting for us there. Are you ok with it?"

Hikari think for a while and said, "Of course uncle besides press also knows I am going back to Japan but the only thing is they know I am taking flight 5J597 arriving at 10 in the morning same flight as yours. But it is just ok to me because I am with you and the Tiger Lily of the business world is now coming back to her home town. But uncle could we make a little play tomorrow?"

"Sure Hikari what is it?"

"Everyone is going to wait at my flight's arrival and then yours right? So my plan is I am going to be the last one to go out of the plane where everyone's attention is at you so that no one will ever notice that I have already come back from Japan. Is that ok?"

"Sure, all for you Hikari."

"Thank you uncle and please don't tell Kei that I am having communication with you I want to surprise everyone for tomorrow."

"Ok, bye Hikari see you tomorrow."

"Bye uncle, good night and sweet dreams"

Hikari ended the call with a very big smile on her face. At last she is going home to her mother land. Hikari called the airline company to cancel her flight and ask the company not to tell everyone that she has cancelled her flight.

She has already prepared for tomorrow and is very excited to see everyone again.

The NEXT day..

KNOCK…KNOCK….

"Who is there?"

"ONEE!"

"Sui?"

"Yes it is me! Open the door please!"

Automatically she opened the door of her condominium and was given by Sui a hug.

"Let us go."

"Of course, but wait I am just going to have a small touch to my outfit."

"But you already looked stunning."

She just smiled at Sui and let the attendants take her things to the car. She is wearing a white long sleeved shirt that was inserted in her blue fit skirt with matching blue stilettos. Of course she has known it is enough because she is a world class super model. She has worn a heart-shaped silver necklace and bracelet. She just added blue coat that is very in style right now and a sunglass. She looked at her reflection for the last time and then snatched her Chanel bag in her bed.

"Let's go."

"See you are now more beautiful."

"I know Sui, Let's go?"

"Of course."

Sui and Hikari went to the car where Sui's father is waiting for them.

"I miss you!" Sui's father hugged her.

"Miss you too uncle!" she hugged back.

"Ok! Ok! Let us now go because we are now going to be late."

"We are just going to continue our story telling at the plane ok?"

"Ok uncle."

While on the car, Kei and Sui's father kept on talking and talking as if there is no tomorrow which makes Hikari smile because she has missed these moments and even on the airport he keeps on talking and on the plane, it is as if there is no tomorrow and the his stories were never boring nor interesting, she just want to listen.

"_I am coming home."_

**AKIRA'S POV**

The day of Hikari's Arrival…..

"Is that true? There is a passenger at flight 5J597 named Hikari Hanazono but there is no Hikari on the plane?"

"Yes ma'am."

"How could that be?"

"We also don't know ma'am we have thought that she have cancelled her flight back there."

"Impossible."

"We are so sorry ma'am."

"You may go."

RING… RING….

"Hello?"

"_Akira-chan?"_

"Megumi?"

"_Yes it is me._

"When did you arrive?"

"_Just now, I want to call you up to tell you we're here."_

"REALLY? Where are you now?"

"_We are here at the airport right now and why are the presses here?"_

"Because uncle, Kei's father and Sui are coming home."

"_I see, but I don't think it is just them right?"_

"Of course, there is more. Wait for me there I am going there."

"_Ok, we are waiting you."_

They ended the call and then went down to Megumi.

**NORMAL POV**

"MEGUMI!" Akira shouted at the airport waiting area.

"Akira-chan!" they hugged each other.

"It is good to see you again."

"Yes it is very good."

"Hi Akira." A young man wearing a tux that has the same color of eyes and hair as Megumi said.

"Jun-kun!"

"It is also good to see you Akira."

"Ryu! Everyone! Welcome back!"

Ryu, Jun and Megumi just smiled.

"So, tell us why is there are so many reporters?" Ryu said

"Like I said on the phone, Uncle and Sui is coming home and there is more."

"More?" Jun asked

"Yes…"

"FLIGHT 5J597 has arrived. I repeat FLIGHT 5J597 has arrived." The announcer said.

"That is her flight but she is not there."

"Whose flight? And why are you so sad Akira." Megumi said.

"It is Hikari's flight back here to Japan but a letter from the airport at England says that she is not on board."

"Hikari's flight?" Ryu said.

"Yes."

"How sad, I thought she is coming back." Jun said

"I know."

"Oh Akira-chan." Megumi said.

"But don't worry, let us just welcome uncle and Sui ok?" Jun said.

"Ok!"

"Takeshima Private Plane has already landed. Takeshima Private Plane has already landed." The announcer said.

"They're here." Akira said.

AT THE PLANE…

"Hikari-just wait for the attendant to approach you before you went out ok?"

"Yes uncle."

"Visit me at the mansion ok?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Onee, more cookies ok?"

"You are such a baby Sui, Ok I will bake you some and give it to you at Hakakusenkan."

"Thank you."

"Sui let us go."

Hikari could hear the reporters outside the plane and the flashes of the camera outside. Yes she is nervous at the same time excited to see her friends.

To ease the awkwardness Hikari felt on the plane she went to the crews to have a good chat with her. So the stewards, stewardesses, crew and pilots of the plane approach her to take a picture with her which she gave permission.

They had a great bonding with each other until an attendant approached her.

"Hikari-sama, it is now time to go."

"Ok. Bye everyone."

"Bye Hikari-sama!"

"See you Hikari-sama."

She just smile to the crews of the plane when she went out of the airplane there is no one waiting for her except of a man with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"For you young lady from Sui and the master."

"Thank you." She accepts the flower and waited in the waiting area for her baggage. She is now wearing her sunglasses so that no one will notice her.

While waiting she have heard somebody talking about her at her back.

"_That is her flight but she is not there."_

"_Whose flight? And why are you so sad Akira." _

"_It is Hikari's flight back here to Japan but a letter from the airport at England says that she is not on board."_

"_Hikari's flight?" _

"_Yes."_

"_How said, I thought she is coming back." _

"_I know."_

"_Oh Akira-chan."_

"_But don't worry, let us just welcome uncle and Sui ok?" _

"_Ok!"_

She can't believe what she has heard, Megumi, Ryu and Jun are now already in Japan and they don't know she is coming today until Akira told them that she is coming but to their dismay she is not on board.

"_I am sorry guys, We are going to see you on Saturday don't worry."_

"Miss, here are your luggage."

"Thank you."

She stood up with elegance and then got her luggage then walks outside the airport and then gave a quick glance at her friends which now has a questionable look on their faces while looking at her.

She just continued on walking outside and then waited for her car that she has bought three months ago for Japan. When her car arrived she rode it and waited for the attendants put her luggage in her car. When her luggages are now in the car, she automatically put the car on life and drove away.

AT THE WAITING AREA WHERE AKIRA, RYUU, JUN AND MEGUMI WAITS FOR KEI'S FATHER AND SUI…

"Do you hear her voice?" Ryuu said.

"Yes." Jun said

"Her voice, it is like…." Megumi said.

"Hikari…" Akira said..

"I can't believe it."

"Oh, just don't believe it seems that our eyes are making fun of us."

"You are right."

"But it really looked like her."

"We know Akira but it is not her."

"Yeah you are right."

"How about we eat out today?"

"Good idea!"

"Want to join us?"

"Of course!"

They all went to the restaurant where they really loved to go when they are still in High school.

"_I know in my heart Hikari that you are now here in Japan. But despite the fact that I really missed you I am going to wait until the time you are going to face us." _Akira thought.

After an hour when Akira, Ryuu, Jun and Megumi went out to eat, someone has arrived from a private plane…

"K.T. Private Plane landed. K.T. Prive Plane Landed." The announcer said.

"_Good to be back."_ The young man with a brunette hair said.

"Kei-sama, welcome back." Aoi said.

"Yes."

THERE YOU HAVE IT!

TWO DAYS TO GO BEFORE THE GRAND REUNION AND THE SPECIAL A CLASS HAS ALREADY BEEN IN JAPAN!

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO KEI AND HIKARI?

LET US FIND OUT AT THE NEXT CHAPTER!

KEEP ON REVIEWING EVERYONE!

HONTONI ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: _I did not own Special A and its characters. I only do own those characters who are not seen in the Anime/Manga_**

_I would like to take this opportunity to thank my reviewers. To cristine101.9, sexy lady in red, sweetCnD, ElishaKreyv, and lastly Final-Fantasy-lover1112, thank you very much for the reviews! I hope you will continue on supporting me and my stories! Thank you very much.  
_

_**sweetCnD: I am plotting the story you suggested and maybe one of this days I can already post the chapter 1. See you there! Keep on updating ok! :) Thank you very much**  
_

* * *

The Next day….. Two days before the grand reunion…

Hikari received a phone call from her brother who is currently handling her business back in Spain. He had informed Hikari that there are some of her business partners that have their eyes on her. She just smiled remembering what her brother said on the phone.

She is just giggling herself out when she remembered what Sui told her yesterday night.

FLASHBACK..

_Hikari was sitting in her bed when her iphone rang.._

_Ring…. Ring… Ring…._

"_Hello who is this?" Hikari said._

"_Onee!" the person on the other line said which happen to be the youngest Takeshima, Sui._

"_Sui, why have you called this time of the day?"_

"_I just want to tell you that we are going to prepare for your upcoming party. Do you want to help me?"_

"_Help you? But you have the S.A right?"_

"_Uhmmm. It is just I don't have the guts to need help."_

"_You know Sui, you are just like your brother, he don't need help but in the end makes something to make everyone happy, but you are very, very unlucky Sui."_

"_Huh? Why?"_

"_You are very unlucky it is because I can help you."_

"_Why am I very unlucky if you can help me?"_

"_Tiger Lily thing?"_

"_Oh, I forgot, sorry one."_

"_It is ok Sui. But because of that I thi-" Hikari was cut by Sui._

"_I have an idea."_

"_What is it?"_

"_You could disguise yourself; dress up like an ordinary student like when you are still in high school. Is that ok?"_

"_Hmmm… Let me see. I think it is ok, but Sui, could you please prepare yourself for tomorrow?"_

"_I am always prepared for myself one." Sui giggled._

"_That's my boy. Love you Sui."_

"_And I love you too! See you tomorrow onee."_

"_See you bye._

_End of Phone Call _

END OF FLASHBACK

She still has her mind in the outer space when she heard a knock in her room.

"Hikari-sama, Sui-sama just called saying that you could went in the academy anytime this day." Hikari's secretary, Fuyumi said.

"Thank you Fuyumi, you could now go out." Hikari remarked.

Fuyumi exited the room leaving Hikari thinking what will happen two days before the reunion. After she went all hyped because of the reunion, she received a text message from Sui.

"**Onee, I want to have some cookies please!"** Sui texted

"_**Ok!"**_ Hikari replied

After replying to Sui, she proceeded to the kitchen preparing the things she has to prepare for a tart, mainly a strawberry tart, a Mont Blanc and a Chocolate Mousse, mostly Sui's favorite. She also bakes some cookies for Sui's classmates.

She finished baking at exactly one o'clock in the afternoon. She ate her lunch and then fixes herself at her room. She wore a pink polo t-shirt and a jeans, for her feet, she wore tennis shoes. She also wears a jacket so that she can't attract people around her. She ponytailed her long hair so that she can't be determined as Tiger Lily of the business industry which always let her hair down. She just wore a simple watch for her accessory.

She rode her Black Honda Civic to the Hakakusenkan Academy. Not just like the other private elite schools, Hakakusenkan is strict when it comes to visitors. When she arrived she was being stopped by the security guard who is at duty that time.

"Excuse me ma'am, you are not allowed to enter without any transactions with a student or the administration in this institution ma'am" the security guard said.

Hikari let down the car's window for the guard to see her. She just smiled at the security guard although he can't see her; she knows that she recognizes her. At that time, she is wearing her sun glass that is why he can't see her.

"I would just like to visit Sui Takeshima of Special A Class." Hikari said.

"Oh! Takeshima-san of S.A, I see, do you have an appointment to her ma'am?"

"I am here to help him with the occasion he is preparing, I hope he has said that to you right?"

"Oh! You are the person Takeshima-san is waiting for. Welcome ma'am to Hakakusenkan Academy." The security guard opened the door and Hikari went inside with her car. But before continuing, she stopped her car, went outside, and gave some of her baked cookies to the security guard.

"Thank you ma'am."

"You're welcome." Hikari said and went back to her car when she remembered something, "Is President Karino Tadashi in this school today?" Hikari asked.

"Yes ma'am, he is at his office."

"Thank you." Hikari rode her car and then went to the parking area of the academy. She went outside the car when she remembered that she don't know where Sui is today. She closed her door and leaned against it. She pulled out her phone from her jacket and then dialed Sui's number. While waiting for Sui to answer, she is now getting too much attention from the students. She is hoping that they can't determine it is her.

A girl went to her and asks, "Miss, who are you waiting to?"

Hikari was astounded because the girl is wearing a brown uniform, indicating that she is not a S.A student. Hikari just smiled at the girl.

"I am looking for Sui Takeshima of S.A, do you know where I can find him?"

The girl blushed a bit when I said Sui Takeshima but after a while she responses to me.

"Yes ma'am I know where he is. He is at the special library just for the S.A students. He is preparing for the upcoming party."

"Oh, thank you very much miss - by the way what is your name?"

"Melody, Melody Sakura, President of the Student Council of Hakakusenkan ma'am" Melody said.

"Nice to meet you Melody, you are pretty do you know that? And I think you are not just a president of the student council. Are you athletic and intelligent?"

Melody was shocked because of what she heard. "I –I did not tell it to anybody but you. How could yo-"

"And you are a special student of Special A right? Melody Sakura or should I say, Ichigo Andou of Andou Group of Companies." Hikari smiled.

Ichigo can't believe what she has heard, she have known her, but how?

"How did you know me?" Ichigo asked her.

"If I am going to tell you, can you promise to keep it a secret from anyone?"

"Yes."

"I am Tiger Lily." Hikari whispered.

"Impossible, I thought you were – "

"Not in Japan, my own way." Hikari smiled.

"It is good to meet you in person Tiger Lily-san"

"Good to meet you too in person Ms. Andou. See you around."

Hikari waved Melody goodbye and then proceed to the library which happen to be the favorite spot of Kei when he is still in high school. Hikari is bringing her basket full of pastries when he is walking down to the alley. She knew that everyone is looking at her but she did not bother to take a look. All she needs to do is to go to the library to surprise Sui.

When he entered the library, she saw Sui on his laptop busy. She smiled because he is like his brother. She walks slowly and then looks at the preparation. She is quite amazed because it is a grand party.

"That party is going to be a blast Sui." Hikari said which makes Sui grasp.

"Onee! Do not scare me like that next time! You are going to kill me!" Sui said when he turned his head to see Hikari.

"Uhm, surprise?" Hikari just giggled.

Sui just smiled because of what Hikari did. "Why did you not call me before coming here onee. It is better if you just called me. What if someone recognizes you? What if – "

"Nobody recognizes me, so relax ok! Relax!" Hikari said.

"Hmm, I guess so." Sui giggled.

"So what's up for the preparation?"

"I am almost done."

"I think it is grand."

"Yes, and with your help and my co-S.A. members, it will be grander."

"I know."

Hikari and Sui just continued on talking about the party until they became tired and hungry.

"Onee, let us eat at the greenhouse."

"Is it ok?"

"Yes, and I think my friends won't bother taking in a visitor don't they?"

Hikari just smiled because of what Sui said. When they were walking, they seem to be a couple because Sui is tall for his height and too handsome for his age. It seems that he is the other version of Kei Takeshima.

They entered the greenhouse. They were greeted by Ami, their 3rd honors in the class. Ami is also fond of sweets and tea time just like Akira in their times.

"Hi Sui, tea?" Ami offered to Sui. Ami recognizes that Sui has a visitor, "Visitor?"

"Yes"

"Want some tea ma'am?"

"Call me Lily, and yes I want some, by the way I brought some cookies for you." Hikari gave the cookies to them

"Thank you."

"And do you have some extra platter for the tart, Mont Blanc and Chocolate Mousse?"

"Yes onee." Ami went some platter.

Sui sat down at his brother's chair when they were still in the S.A while Hikari's chair was vacant.

"Ne, Sui, Why is this chair vacant?"

"It is the chair of the special student. Neither me and the S.A did not who she is."

"Oh, I see, mind if I sit?"

"Sure, do as you may" Sui said while closing his eyes for a little rest.

Hikari just continued on completing the details so that tomorrow, a day before the grand party, they can start decorating the ball room in the Academy which will going to be attended by the alumni of the Academy and the students.

"Onee, here it is" Ami said.

"Thank you." Hikari left what she is doing for a while and arranged the food on the platter and put some tart on Sui's plate. Ami accompanied the tart with a Darjeeling tea for Sui.

"Sui, Sui, eat first before sleeping. We are going to finish it today. Don't worry; I will be here too tomorrow." Hikari said while smiling.

"Ok onee." Sui said and then eats the tart. "Delicious!"

"Thank you." Hikari smiled, "Ami, call the others also and then let us eat altogether ok?"

"Ok onee, hey guys! Let us eat cookies and pastries from Lily-onee! It is so delicious! Come!"

One by one, the S.A students approached them and sat in their chairs. Hikari knows them for they have already met them in her business trips with their parents that mostly were attended by them.

"Do I met you from somewhere miss." Hikaru asked.

"I don't know, maybe" Hikari said in a meaningful smile.

"But you do look like her." Mimi said

"Who?" Ami asked

"Hikari Hanazono, also known as Tiger Lily." Sakura said.

"Oh, I see." Ami added.

"Oh, well, but news says that she can't attend the party on Saturday. It is sad because she is such a great person."

"Do you hear the rumors that the special S.A student will be announced on the same event right?" Mico said.

"Yes, she will be announced on that day." Sui said.

They all formed an "O" except for Hikari for she already known that.

"By the way, I am here to assist you with the party. But I am just going to be a spectator. You will do all the work. Since Sui has already done his part. You six will be going to work too."

"Six? We are just five." Ami said

"The sixth member will be the Student Council."

"But onee-"

"No buts Sui. They can also contribute do you know that. Hikaru, Mimi, Sakura, your family revolves around the Music and Business industry right?" the three just nodded, "You are going to be in-charge of the background music and sound system. Ami, you go with the catering, Sui, Preparations, and the Student Council will have to be in-charge of the guests, and the venue. Am I clear?"

They did not answer automatically but after a while, they all smiled and nodded.

"Ok! Good luck! You can have all of this but please bring this set of pastries to your President. I know he will love this." Hikari stood up and walks.

"Ok onee, we will. Bye!" Sui said

"Goodbye everyone"

Hikari went to the parking lot, rode her car and drove away. Little did she know that President Karino Tadahi is looking at her from his office.

"_Who is she?"_ Tadashi asked.

* * *

THERE! ANOTHER CHAPTER IS FINISHED! CHAPTER 5 IS NEXT! PLEASE CONTINUE ON SUPPORTING THIS STORY! THANK YOU EVERYONE!

I WOULD APPRECIATE IF YOU COULD REVIEW THIS STORY! THANK YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update everyone! but also thank you for the reviews! I will do my best to make this story interesting until the end! Keep on Supporting me and my stories! LOTS OF LOVE EVERYONE!**

* * *

A day before the Grand Reunion of the S.A students and Normal students of Hikari's batch are now preparing. Fitting their designer clothes, picking appropriate jewelries, and also their stilettos that is best for their dresses for the party.

Everyone is excited but not the six alumnus of Hakakusenkan – the SPECIAL A STUDENTS. Although their dresses are prepared, they are thinking of not attending the party. Akira was totally bored that day so she decided to visit her Pig Boyfriend which is now the president of the Hakakusenkan.

RING… RING…

"_Hello?"_ a broad but bubbly voice answered at the line.

"Hon?" Akira said, "Where are you?"

"_I am at the office right now, why?"_

"Nothing, I am just going to visit you now is that ok?"

"_Really? You are going here? What a perfect timing! Jun, Megumi and Ryuu are also here."_

"Seriously?"

"_Yup. Oh! By the way, they said that they are going to wait for you. So better hurry, Ok?"_

"Ok! Ok! I will, by for now, I am now going to drive. Bye. Love you."

"_See you. Love you too." _ Tadashi said before ending the phone call.

Akira was happy because she is now going to have a very nice talk with Jun, Megumi and Ryuu. She asked her butler to prepare her car outside because she is leaving, after a while she is now prepared and went outside her house. She entered her car and put it to life when someone texted her.

"**Hi!" **was the text.

"_Who is this?"_ Akira thought so she replied, "**Who are you?"**

But instead of replying, they unknown person who texted her called

RING… RING…

Akira looked at the screen of her iphone before answering.

"Hello?" Akira said.

"_Akira?" _the voice in the other line said.

"Yes, Who is this?" Akira said with a question in her mind.

"_It is good to hear your voice once again."_ The caller said in a very longing voice.

Akira was very shocked because of what the unknown caller said. But it reminded her of her best friend.

"Who are you?

"_Really want to know?"_

"Don't play tricks on me miss because I could do everything if you know."

The caller just giggled, _"Ok! Ok! Just relax, by the way where are you?"_

"Going to Hakakusenkan"

"_Perfect! Visit the Gym after you arrive, I will be waiting there." _And then the caller ended the call.

"Wai-" Akira said but the caller already ended the call.

She is being bewildered because she did not know what to do but there is only one thing in her mind that is keep on bugging her mind – Hikari.

Hikari is just smiling all the while this time which makes Sui and the other S.A students wonder.

"Ne, onee-chan, why are you smiling?" Sui asked

"Huh?" Hikari looked at Sui and the others and then she smiled widely, "Nothing, I just remembered something." She said.

They were preparing at this moment for tomorrows party because no one is able to go there because they are going to prepare for themselves. Sui and the others including Melody or Ichigo were doubling their time but with the help of Hikari everything was being sped up. They were almost done when a student approached Sui.

"Sui-kun! Sui-kun!" the security guard in charge that time shouted.

Sui looks at the running security guard. "What is it Ojii?"

Before the security guard could tell something, Hikari already excused herself. "Sui I will now go somewhere ok? I will just going to stroll around ok?"

"Sure onee." After Sui replied to Hikari, she already went on her way. Sui then face the security guard who is breathing hard because of all the running.

"Yes ojii?"

"Y-ah-your…"

"Please say it properly ojii."

"Your brother is here."

"What? My brother is here? Are you sure?"

"Yes. He is now walking towards the president's office right now to meet up with his friends."

"_OH! MY! GOD! WHAT SHALL I DO? IF ONII WILL FIND OUT THAT ONEE IS ALREADY HERE IN JAPAN A GREAT WAR IS COMING! OH KAME-SAMA HELP!" _Sui shouted in his mouth.

Kei is currently walking towards the President's office. He was very shocked of the facial expression of the security guard when he says his name. It is as if he is being hunted down which makes him smile inwardly. He is about to walk inside when someone ran across the alley. He turned his head to see who is running but only the hair was left visible when he turned. He just left it because it is nothing until he went inside.

"Hi" he said.

His friends turned their heads to him. They were very shocked because they did not know that he is coming.

"KEI!" They said in unison.

"We thought you are not attending the reunion." Megumi said

"When did you arrive?" Jun asked

"Slow down, I am just one and you are two, I did arrive at the day you arrive but I just finished something before visiting you guys." He explained, "But are you expecting someone?"

"Yes" Tadashi answered

"Who?"

"Akira." Ryuu said.

"Akira?" and then he remembered the hair he has seen a while ago. "Question, is Akira's hair long now?"

"Yes" Tadashi answered

Kei analyzed what he have seen and then said. "I have seen her running but I did not know where she is going."

"Really"

"I think she is just having fun with the S.A students. They are her favorite by the way." Tadashi smiled.

"Oh well, what brings Mr. Takeshima here?"

"Nothing, I just want to see you all that's all." Kei said.

"But we are not complete." Megumi said.

"Hikari is not around." Ryuu said.

"I know."

"We are planning on not attending tomorrow." Jun said.

"But we also don't want to waste what Sui and his friends made for us and a lady called Lily is also helping but I did not really see her personally and I think she is now not here anymore." Tadashi said

"I see"

"Oh! So much for that, so how are you Kei?" Megumi changed the topic.

Akira is running so hard until she reached the Gymnasium where her mysterious caller said to wait for her. She did not know what makes her run to the gym but something is making her think that someone is waiting for her there, someone precious to her. When she arrived there, she is catching her breath with all the running and after a while of composing herself, she then entered the gym only to find out no one.

"Hello?" nobody answered, "Anybody here?"

The gym's light is not on at that time and after what Akira said; the lights automatically opened which makes her gasp. She turned her back only to see a silhouette. She could not see the person because of the light coming outside the gymnasium but the only thing she knew is that the person is a girl.

"Who are you?" Akira asked.

"Akira." The lady said in a very longing voice. "How are you?"

Akira could not believe what she is hearing. She thinks that she is hearing Hikari talk to her. The silhouette is slowly walking towards her and as the person is coming nearer to her, tears in her eyes were now visible. The person stopped a meter in front of her. Her tears ran down her rosy cheeks when she recognizes the person in front of her.

"Hi – Hikari?" Akira said between sobs.

Hikari just smiled as a response to her best friend. "It has been years since I have seen you Akira. How are you?"

Akira could not even say a word instead she ran to her best friend and hugged her. "I MISSED YOU SO, SO MUCH HIKARI THAT IT ALMOST KILL ME!" She said while crying on her best friend.

"Now, Now, don't cry Akira or else you are going to be very ugly and your designer dress looks good on you will be ruined. Do you like that?" Hikari said while making her best friend calm down a bit.

Akira stopped a bit and then breaks the hug with her best friend. "When did you arrive? I thought you are not going back?" she asked Hikari continuously.

"Wait! Wait! Just one at a time I am just one and your questions are many. First I arrived at the day Ryuu, Jun and Megumi arrived and most preferably Kei is also here at Japan by now. Second is that uncle offered me a ride with him and Sui so I just accepted it and make a small ploy for my arrival." Hikari said while smiling.

Akira could not believe that Kei's father could keep such a secret. He is a very loud-mouthed even though he is a man. But despite that, she is happy because she knows already that Hikari is here in Japan.

"Do you want to meet the others Hikari?" Akira asked.

"I am going to meet them tomorrow be sure to convince them on coming ok? Because I am thinking they will not going to attend because I am not there. One more thing please do not tell them I am here. It is a secret." Hikari said

"Sure I will." Akira said with a smile to her best friend.

"Do you want to eat a cake?"

"Cake? Sure I would love to."

"I made one. Let us go to the green house."

Akira startled when she hears Hikari made the cake. "Y-you baked a cake?"

"Yes I did, and don't worry I already received same reaction from Sui and I think she loves my pastries, coming?"

"Yes."

The two walk happily to the green house until Hikari remembered something.

"Oh! By the way Akira I would just like to tell you to call me Lily when you are with the S.A because they don't know it is me."

"I will. Your secret is fine with me."

They arrived at the greenhouse and they are currently having their snacks.

"Onee-san!" Sui called. "Akira-onee?"

"Hi Sui! Long time no see." Akira said

"You already know?"

"Yes and that is safe with me."

Sui just smiled to what Akira said. Hikari gave Akira the chocolate cake she has baked which makes Akira smile because it is very delicious.

"How did you bake this?"

"I learned that from a patisserie in France when I am still there."

Akira just responded with an "O" on her face which makes the current S.A students giggled a bit.

"You are a bit weird today onee." Sui said

"Sorry I was just very happy."

Their talk was being interrupted by a call for Akira.

"Hello?"

_"Where are you?"_ Tadashi said

"Greenhouse with the S.A students and Sui why?"

_"Great! We are having a stroll right now and we are just near the greenhouse wait for us there ok?"_

"Huh? Wa-" but Akira just heard a beep from the other line. She automatically turned to Hikari and said.

"They are coming here! Hide or go out! Now!"

"Huh? What is going on?"

"Just trust me Hi- Lily! Please! Leave! You don't have much time!"

Without any other questions Hikari stood up and take the back door to leave the academy, she just texted Sui that she is going and she also tells Sui to tell Akira to come and visit her at her house. HIkari was so happy because little by little she is meeting her friends and tomorrow will be a great day because tomorrow, she will going to meet them and also – HIM, Kei Takeshima.

She rode her car and went to her personal designer to update the things about her dress for tomorrow. She leaves the Academy with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, when Kei and the others entered the greenhouse Kei caught a glimpse of a person running from the backdoor of the greenhouse. But he did not even take care of it. When they arrived Sui and Akira was talking to each other which make him wonder because Sui doesn't like Akira, only a bit. He wondered why.

Sui receives a text message from Hikari regarding on her leaving and on him telling Akira to went to her house.

"Onee, Hikari-onee said to come over to her house tonight, want to come?" Sui asked Akira in a low voice so that no one can hear.

"Sure, why would I refuse?"

"So it is now set then, let us went there together after this. I am missing her pastries already." Sui said

"You are a very big meanie!" Akira said while laughing.

Akira caught something on Sui's phone. It was a charm.

"Who gave this to you Sui?"

"Oh, this, onee gave it to me when we saw each other at England, why?"

"Nothing, it is pretty by the way."

"Thank you. OH! Onee! We have a picture together look!" Sui showed the picture. "Cute right?"

"No! This is unfair! Why do you have a picture together! I want to have too!" Akira said.

Sui was just smiling, "You could have, tomorrow."

Akira just smiled and when she is about to say something again, Tadashi and the others arrive.

"Yo!"

Kei was being bothered by what he has heard on Sui's and Akira's conversation.

"_-saw each other at England" _

"_What was the meaning of that? Is the girl that Sui met up at England is also Akira's friend? Or the other way round? Oh! It is killing me!"_ Kei said in his thoughts.

He could not bear by what is bothering him so without saying a word to the others he ran to the person he saw just a while ago.

"Tadashi-onii! Where is onii-chan?" Sui asked Tadashi.

"Oh! He is just right her-" Tadashi said, "Where is Kei?"

"We don't know, he is just right behind us."

"WHAT?" Akira loudly said and then looks at Sui with a very worried face.

Kei is running and running until he saw the person who happens to be a girl rode the car. He was about to shout when the car sped away. He just let his gaze on to the car.

"Who are you?" is the only thing Kei said.

* * *

THIS CHAPTER IS ALREADY FINISHED! AND I HOPE YOU KEEP ON REVIEWING AND UPDATING! THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLIMENTS!

CHAPTER SIX IS THE DAY OF THE REUNION, WHAT WILL HAPPEN? FIND OUT!

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYS AND ALSO THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! KEEP ON REVIEWING ONCE AGAIN!

THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

**TO MY REVIEWERS: Sorry for the late update I am just so much busy with my Prelim Examinations, hope you will understand.**

**To ChocolateFlavoredLips, Guest, Anonymous, yen56, Elishakreyv, Rihimesama, cristine101.9, sexy lady in red, sweetCnD, and Final-Fantasy-Love-1112, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR SUPPORTING AND REVIEWING MY STORY! KEEP ON REVIEWING!  
**

* * *

Hikari was already done checking her things for the party tomorrow. She talked to her designer, hair dresser and make-up artist for different things. She also talked to the catering that Sui and her contacted. She was happy because everything was in order and she is much honored because she can supervise the sweets corner that will be prepared by first class patissiers all over the world that she personally hired, and since she has already her license of being a patissiere, she is also going to make sweets.

She is already home and preparing when her butler approached her.

"Ojou-sama."

"What is it Keichi?"

"Sui-sama and Akira-sama just called a while ago saying that they will sleep for tonight here until tomorrow. They are going to arrive in two hours."

"Really?"

"Yes ojou-sama."

"Prepare the biggest room available with a bed just fitted for the three of us to have a very nice sleep. Also prepare food. Please relay to Himeno and Aki to prepare the foods that mostly served for me and for important persons. And please for the other things, please take charge ok?"

"Yes ojou-sama"

"You may now go."

Keichi went out of the room immediately after what Hikari said. She was happy because she could now talk to Akira. She just smiled inwardly thinking of what will happen tomorrow. She went to her closet and chose her night gown that is not revealing and not so conservative type and then she went to the bathroom to take a bath before eating with her guests.

FLASHBACK..

Few hours ago…

Akira and her friends were now back to the office only to find out that Kei was also there sitting comfortably in the chairman's chair.

"Hey KEI! Why are you sitting there? That is not yours!" Akira shouted at Kei.

"You really don't change Akira. You are still loud-mouthed as ever." Kei said cooly.

"OF course! I am a woman and woman used their mouths to communicate don't you think?" Akira said sarcastically.

Kei just smiled because of Akira's reaction. He did not expect that she is still the same as ever.

"It has been a while since I have heard you like that Akira." Hikari just remained smiling which makes Akira's anger vanish and after that smile.

Tadshi was shocked because Kei can make Akira smile in an instant.

"Ne, Kei, how did you do that?" Tadashi asked.

"Do what?"

"Make Akira smile in an instant without making anything."

"I don't know, it is just I have missed my friend." Kei said.

Ryuu, Jun and Megumi just giggled behind Tadashi because that is so unusual ok Kei. They entered the office and talked.

Ryuu, Jun and Megumi sat comfortable in the sofa while Tadashi and Akira sat in an individual seat.

"Ne, everyone, are you prepared for tomorrow?" Akira said with excitement in her voice.

Everyone, except for Kei, just looked at her and then remained silent.

Akira was expecting it so she just continued on smiling and then formulated an instant white lie for them to attend. "_This is going to be an exciting convincing part of the story."_ Akira thought.

"Guys, we need to attend. If we don't Sui and the others will be sad; we have already accepted the invitation right?" They still remained silent and they seem to be in deep thought. She knew what they are thinking, they are thinking that the party is not complete unless Hikari is there, but the party is for them. As Hikari's thank you for them.

"Guys, please, even though Hikari is not here, we could enjoy right?" Akira said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

They are still thinking when Megumi talked, "She is right. We should go to the party. I am sure it is grand since Sui and the others personally contacted the chefs and caterers."

"I think you are right." Ryuu said. "We should all go."

"I will go" Kei said without even thinking twice. "Since I wanted to see my brother's improvement in handling people"

Everyone smiled and agreed which makes Akira smile even more."

"_This is perfect. What will be their reactions if they will find out about Hikari tomorrow?" _ Akira just smiled with what she is thinking that makes her boyfriend-slash-fiancé gave her a questioning look. But instead of talking loudly, she just smiled more to her boyfriend.

Everyone waved their good bye to each other leaving Akira and Tadashi in the front gate.

"Tomorrow will be an exciting day don't you think?" Akira asked Tadashi.

"Yes. I think it is." Tadashi replied.

They just watched their friends drove away until Sui approached them.

"Akira-onee, don't forget."

"I will never Sui."

"Ok. Oh, by the way onee, let us just meet up at the newly opened café at the corner ok?"

"Sure. See you Sui."

"See you too onee. Six sharp ok?" Sui said while walking away. Akira waved goodbye to Sui which was very peculiar to Tadashi.

"Since when did you and Sui become close?"

"Let us just say, just now." Akira said before giving a kiss on his boyfriend's cheeks and then waved goodbye.

"She is so unpredictable." Tadashi said while looking at her girlfriend drove away while smiling.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sui was busy preparing his things for tonight. They, together with Akira, will go to Hikari's mansion where they are going to spend the night until tomorrow. He picked his pajamas and slippers, personal necessities, his laptop with some papers to sign and his mobile phone and then he put it in his not-so-big travelling sling-bag. He looked at his watch and he has 30 minutes to go to the café where he and Akira will be seeing each other.

He grabbed his bag and ran down stairs only to find out that his brother has already returned home.

"Onii!" Sui said in a very loud voice.

"Sui, put your voice down, you are going to make our ears bleed" Kei said.

"Sorry."

Kei just looked at his brother. "Where are you going?" he said while looking at the things Sui is bringing.

"Uhm, uhmm," Sui was panicking, "_What shall I do? Think Sui, THINK!" _Sui said in his mind, "Ah! Yes, I am going to Ms. Lily's house to finalize the things for tomorrow and I think I am spending the night with her."

Kei was shock because of what his brother told him. "What? You are staying with a woman tonight? Are you insane? You barely know this woman!" Kei told Sui in an angry voice.

"Yes I will stay with her and don't worry onii, Akira-onee-san will come with me and I do not just know Lily-san. I do really know her. So even if you don't permit me, I will still go. Bye onii-san." Sui said in a slight angry, slight in-a-matter-of-fact tone. "I am going" Sui said

Kei was dumbfounded because that was the first time his brother was like that. It was the first time that he became angry with what he said because all of the time, Sui is taking his side along with him, but this time, only this time – Sui was angry with him.

He just looked at his brother walk away to the car waiting for him outside, he did not move any muscle but he still looked at the car drove away. A very big question was left in his mind and that is who is really this Lily is.

Akira was waiting for Sui in the café he said. It was very cozy and very beautiful; it was like the café she wanted. She did not ordered something because she knew Sui is on his way, but to her shock, a waiter approached her and have the first class tea she is dying to taste and the new sweet sensation made by a professional patissiere. She was shocked as well as honored because she could taste that. But before she ate and drink the tea and sweet, he turned to the waiter and ask him.

"Uhm, excuse me, I did not order something."

"It was given to you ma'am"

"By whom?" Akira questioned. Instead of answering the waiter gave her a note saying,

"_**Enjoy eating. –Tiger Lily"**_

Akira was shocked and then turned around seeing no sign of her.

"Did she come here?"

"Whom are you referring to ma'am?"

"The one who gave this note." Akria said while showing the waiter the note.

"Oh, she owned this café ma'am; it is one of the branches of the first class café of patissiere Tiger Lily ma'am. It is Café Lily."

Akira was very shock because of what she have heard. She did not know that Hikari is now this one-of-a-heck business tycoon. She thought that only Kei can be this successful in an instant but she is wrong.

The waiter excused himself and Akira just smiled at the café and sweet. Before eating it, she puts the note beside the tea and cake and then she took a picture of it using her personal camera and then keeps it.

She was about to finish when she saw Sui come out a black limo that parked in front of the café. She was happy to see him but when she was about to say "hi" she noticed that there is something wrong with him.

When Sui reached to her bringing his things, she ask, "What happen?"

"Onii-san got angry because I was staying at onee-chan's place but of course I did not say that it was her and then he got angry." He said.

"Sui, Kei is just thinking about you so you better understand him ok?"

"Yes onee." Sui said while broking a small smile.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes!"

Together, they rode Akira's violet porche. They drove off without noticing that someone is trailing them.

At Hikari's Mansion….

Akira and Sui were now outside the mansion's gate waiting for the confirmation from Hikari. After a few minutes of waiting, the gates swung open. They gave their thanks to the guard and drove off to the mansion.

The mansion was grand at the same time cozy for it does not have any implications that a multi-million business tycoon lives there. Just simple yet elegant things were the only things you could see inside the mansion.

They were greeted by Keichi, Hikari's butler.

"Good evening ma'am, sir, this way." Keichi said while ushering them to the dining area to wait for Hikari.

Keichi let them sit in the dining table and leaves after saying that they should wait for Hikari.

"Ne, Sui, do you know that Hikari has this house?"

"Yes, I am the one who chooses the location and in some other time, I am staying here so that Keichi and the others will not be bored while onee-san is away."

"So you have a contact with Hikari all these years eh?"

"No, I don't. I just have the contact with her 2 years ago when I attended a business conference in replace with my brother; luckily, onee-san was also there."

"What conference?"

"Madrid International Conference."

"But our airline was assigned to send the delegates home, why did I not know that Hikari is also there?"

"For she rode with me then."

"I see. But Su-"

Akira was being cut by the opening of the door of the dining area revealing Hikari in her night gown. It was elegant yet it is not revealing or too conservative.

"Welcome to my manor." Hikari said. "Do you like it here?"

"Yes, and I love the place Hikari. It is very much big for only a few persons."

"Yes" Hikari said while walking towards them to take a seat. "But I am not the only one who is here. In some time Sui was staying here with the family of my maids and Keichi."

"I see, Sui already said that to me."

They ate with a very energetic conversation leaving all the etiquette they have learned but there is someone outside the manor waiting for some matters regarding them. They do even invited the maids and guards, everyone to have dinner with them which was always happening because Hikari is like their older sister and daughter so they ate very happily.

They spend the night together; talk like there is no end until Sui falls asleep in her lap.

"I hope this will last Hikari. I hope."

"I just don't know Akira. There are still many things that I want to do and that are the things that even Kei could not understand that is why I left him 6 years ago." Hikari said to Akira with a very sad voice.

"I know he could understand Hikari, it is because he loves you."

"I know Akira, but his grandfather did not want me to marry his grandson. He wants Kei to marry the granddaughter of his long time friend that has died a long time ago. That is the reason why he did not want me to be with him." Tears were now visible in her eyes.

"H-How did you know about that?"

"I have overheard them. The last time when we went to London to pay tribute to Kei's grandmother that is now dead. They were talking that time at the library but to my luckiness, I have heard them talking which makes my heart break into a thousand of pieces. I wanted to hate Kei, but I can't. I properly said goodbye to him but he said he don't want me to let go. I did not want to let go either but I remembered their conversation. Even though it was hurtful, I chose to let him go Akira it is because I love him." Hikari is now sobbing.

"Hikari time will come and you will be free. Free to love who you really love and time to forget everything that is in your heart. So please don't cry." Akira said while drying Hikari's tears.

"I am really lucky because you are there by my side Akira. By the way, I want to meet Megumi before going to the party tomorrow, is that ok?"

"I am sure she will love to see you too!" Akira said.

They sleep with Sui on their center. Hikari felt like there is someone is following them since Sui and Akira came in. So she called her personal security to make sure everything is under control and to make sure no one knows that she is in Japan already except for some people especially Akira and Sui.

* * *

"You really do play your tricks with skill Hikari Hanazono, granddaughter of Kaoru Hanazono, the only heiress of Hanazono Empire that was left by her father a secret from them. Time will come, we will see each other." a man said and then wore his helmet and drove away leaving no sign of him being there.

* * *

**THAT IS IT! Chapter 6 is already finished! BANZAI! YEHEY!**

**I am really happy! NEXT CHAPTER will be weeks from now! Thank you for the reviews! And keep on Reviewing! Also please Rate my story! Thank you very much!**

**See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**To my reviewers and followers,**

**I am VERY MUCH ULTRA MEGA SUPER DUPER sorry for the very late update of this story! Hope everyone will still enjoy this! Keep on reviewing, supporting, commenting and following my story! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Special A or it's characters, I do only own those who are not included in the original story.  
**

* * *

Hikari wake up early in the morning the next day to prepare for her and Megumi's meeting later this day before going the Reunion party set by Sui and the other S.A students.

She quietly went out of the room leaving Akira and Sui on the bed sleeping soundly. She then went to her bedroom to think of so many things. She walked slowly greeting every servant she encounters with a smile on her face.

Hikari picked-up her phone, dialled someone's number and went on her balcony to take a good view on her manor.

"_I will now see you, Megumi."_

Megumi's P.O.V.

"_Am I excited? No, I am not because we are not complete. I don't know where she is or what she is doing right now. OH, this is driving me crazy.."_

"...egumi. Megumi." a voice said that startled me.

"Y-yes?"

"I am busy talking to you but it seems that you are in a different world right now, what is it that bothers you?" Jun said.

"It is just I don't feel going to the party. You know, Hikari is not here so the party doesn't seem to be complete."

"I understand, but if we don't go, all the preparations will be useless don't you think? Those kids make this day memorable to us even though we don't feel like making this day one." Jun said with a slight sadness in his eyes that only few can see.

"So, are you going to the party together with Sakura?" I said to change the topic

Jun blushed because of what I said, "Y-yes.." he answered.

"You are stammering my dear brother and it is rare to see you like that." I burst into sudden laughter after saying that.

Jun was turning into a red tomato, a sign that he is now angry.

"Ok! OK! I am sorry, it is just it makes me feel down when we talk about her this day, we are supposed to be happy right?"

"Yes, but next time, don't do that again. Please?"

"Ok." Megumi flashed a very big smile.

They were busy laughing when Manami, Megumi's trusted maid as well as her friend, came.

"Miss Megumi, MasterJun, Good morning." Manami said.

"Good morning Manami." I said

"Good morning Manami-san" Jun said.

I was intrigued by what she is holding right now so I asked her, "What are you holding Manami?"

"Oh, sorry, I received a package from an unknown sender."

"Who is it addressed to?" Jun asked.

"It is addressed to the both of you master."

Questions where coming to my mind that time but I was mystified by the package.

"Just put it right here Manami." I said while pointing to the vacant seat beside me.

"Yes ma'am." Manami said as she motioned to what I said."And before I forgot, I also received another package but a bit smaller that is packaged to you young lady." She said as she handed me the package.

After she gave the packages, she went out of the room living me and Jun again.

"Let us now open the packages." Jun said.

"You open the big ones and I will open this." Showing Jun the small one that is being addressed to me.

"Ok! Sound good to me." So we both opened the package in the count of three.

When I finished opening the package, I was shocked to see what is inside the box. It is a bracelet. A bracelet that has the same style as what I have given Hikari many years ago. I was about to cry when my eyes saw a card in the box, and it says,

_**Megumi-chan,**_

"_**And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it." **_

_**We are going to meet each other soon Megumi-chan.**_

_**I will be waiting for you Megumi.**_

_**Lily**_

"_Lily? Do I know someone who was named Lily?" _Megumi thought.

"..egumi... Megumi. There you are again spacing out."

Megumi was startled because of what her brother say, "Yes? Are you saying something?" she asked.

"No I am not saying something. All I want to tell you is that, these dresses are first class and originals by famous designers all over the world! Where do you buy them?"

"Huh? Dresses? But the dresses are going to be delivered later this afternoon. How come that there is these dresses that you are talking about? Are you insane or something?" Megumi said while giggling at her brother's expression.

"But I am not lying to you! This is the proof. Look." Jun said while pointing at the package he had opened. Yes, those are the dresses that famous designers design. Like the other package, there is a letter.

_**Yamamoto – san,**_

_**Please use these tuxedo and dress for your reunion party. Rest assured that these dresses are one and only and you don't need to pay anything for it is already paid. If you are going to ask who, I am sorry but I can't give you the name of our client.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy the party later.**_

_**Tiger Lily Fashion House**_

"For us?" Jun and Akira said in unison. They looked at each other with a knot on their forehead because of the unknown sender of the dresses but to tell, those tux and dress are so cute! It makes Megumi more eager to wear it at the party tonight. But before that, there is one person that she needs to meet.

"_Who really are you?" _ Megumi thought.

Akira's P.O.V

I woke up at late this morning for Hikari and I had a very nice chat last night. When I woke up, Hikari is nowhere to see but instead, a sleeping demonic-angel is at her side, sleeping soundly.

"_You sure look like your brother when he is at his age."_ I thought while looking at the young boy beside me sleeping.

To not disturb him from sleeping, I slowly stood up and went outside the veranda to breath in some fresh air. She looked for her phone. When she found it, she opened it only to found out that her boyfriend-fiancée is calling her nonstop starting six o'clock this morning. She was about to call him back when Megumi called her.

RING... RING...

"Hello?" I answer, "Why do you call Megumi?"

"_Good morning Akira, do you just wake up?"_ Megumi asked.

"Yes. It is just I had a very good sleep last night. So what is the sudden call all about?"

"_I am just wondering if you are the one who packaged a set of tux and dress for me and Jun."_

"Packaged? Me?" I asked wondering.

"_Y-yes, but is it not you?"_ Megumi asked really bothered.

"No, I did not buy any dresses for you yet, and I am not good at picking up tuxedo for man, only Hikari does." After saying Hikari's name, a light bulb formed in my mind. She remembered that Hikari told her that she is going to give the twins a special design of dress and tuxedo which she personally picked for them.

"_I see bu-"_ I cut what Megumi is saying.

"Oh, so did the dress come today? I thought it is going to arrived at ten in the morning today. So does it fit both of you?" I asked enthusiastically.

"_But I thought you are not the one who gave it to us."_ Megumi answered in a confused tone.

"I am sorry, it is just I am so forgetful this past few days, so how is it?"

"_It is nice; by the way, it perfectly fit the both of us, thank you by the way."_ Megumi said in a very light tone.

"By the way Megumi, are you busy today?" I asked.

"_Uhmm.. No I am not, in fact, I was about to tell you if I can come over."_ Megumi said.

"Really? You are coming over?"

"_Yes"_

"Ok! That is a very good idea!"

"_So see you at your house?"_

And reality hit me, I am not in my house, I am at Hikari's. "Megumi-chan, I am not in my house today."

"_What? Where are you?"_

"At a very important person's house, but she would be glad as me if you are going to come over today before the reunion start."

"_Sure, I will go there, but I don't know where."_

"I will just let my driver fetch you at your house. In that way you are not going to have a hard time finding the place. Is that ok with you?"

"_That would be great."_

"Ok! I would be waiting here with 'that' important person. Bye Megumi."

"_Bye Akira. See you."_

"See you too."

The call ended with a very big smile plastered on my face.

"_What will be Megumi's reaction when she sees Hikari today? OH! I can't wait!" _I said in my mind.

I was busy thinking of what will happen later when I received a text message from my idiotic boyfriend saying why did I not answer his calls, so I replied saying that I am too busy to entertain his call. After sending the message the door opened revealing Hikari in her Sunday's best.

Normal P.O.V

"Good morning Akira! How's your sleep?" Hikari asked Akira after entering the room. She has already taken her bath at her room before going back to the room occupied by them last night.

"I am ok, and I had a very good sleep last night. How about you?" Akira asked.

"Same here, Is Sui awake?"

"No, not yet, I thought this is the only time when he had a decent and nice sleep." Akira said.

"Yeah, you are right; it seems that he is over doing everything he is doing." Hikari said as she sat down beside Sui at the bed and looked at him. "He really do look like Takeshima, don't you think Akira?"

Akira was taken aback by what Hikari said. Basing on how she said it, there is longing and sadness in it. "Yes" is the only thing she could say to her best friend. After that a long silence followed leaving only the chirping of the birds as the only sound heard at the moment.

They remained like that for the next couple of minutes until Akira received a phone call from her driver telling her that they are now on the way to the manor.

"HIKARI! Megumi is now coming!" Akira told Hikari in a very excited tone that makes Hikari bolt from the blue.

"Really? She is now coming?"

"YES!"

"Ok! OK! I must prepare something, wait. Keichi!" Hikari called.

"Yes ojou-sama." Keichi answered.

"Tell everyone in the mansion to prepare for a special guest is coming over today. Inform the head chef to also prepare a special menu for a special guest today." Hikari instructed.

"Yes ojou-sama."

"Put some flowers on the vases, make sure that everything is in order." Hikari continued.

"Yes ojou-sama."

"You may now leave."

"I will ojou-sama."

"Ne, Akira. Are you not going to change?" Hikari asked.

Out of the bewilderment, Akira was cut in her astonishment on what Hikari is doing a while ago. "Huh?" Akira started, "I – I am going to change. Yes, I am, I am now going to take a bath Hikari. Bye." Akira said and then proceeds to the bathroom and takes a bath.

She automatically stands up and walks directly to the bathroom. Hikari just chuckled by what Akira had done. Hikari remained beside Sui until the later stirred up and wake up.

"Good morning sleepy head" Hikari greeted Sui with a very big smile.

Sui adjusted his sight until he responded with the same smile to Hikari, "Good morning one!"

"You should be preparing by now right?" Hikari asked.

Sui just looked at her for a while then searched for his phone to look at the time.

"Oh! Onee, it is just too early and besides they can manage although when I am now around and besides they were the one who told me not go until the party tonight so I am going to sleep here and not gonna do." Sui said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Really?" Hikari tested Sui if he is telling the truth. "Ok, if you are not going to stood up, maybe Akira and I will just eat those chocolates I personally baked and made myself." Hikari let out a sigh, "Although it is much more soothing if SOMEONE will eat it. Oh well, I think I had to throw it away." Hikari said

Sui could not control his craving for every dessert and sweets Hikari is making. So he sighed in defeat, "All right! All right! I am now going to stand up! So please one, don't give to anyone the chocolates! Please!?" Sui pleaded.

"Of course, I personally made those for you, what makes you think they are not for you?" Hikari said smiling.

"But you just said a while ago – " and he just get everything happened awhile ago, "You tricked me!" He said smiling.

"But you ate the bait!" Hikari laughed.

"ONEE YOU MEANIE!" Sui said.

"But you are still the same old Sui I remembered years ago, my otōto." Hikari said smiling. "Get up and have your bath, we have a visitor to come in a matter of minutes I think, join Akira at the living room after you finish ok?"

"But, how about you?"

"I will just do something, I promise to join you after I finished it ok?"

"Ok one, but my chocolates don't forget." Sui said while going to the other bathroom.

Hikari just smiled because of what Sui acted a while ago. She thought that many things do changed but much many things do not. She stood up and went to the veranda to greet mister sun who is now smiling brightly at her.

"_Good morning." _

Megumi's P.O.V

"_This house – No – Mansion is very big! It is bigger than we have! Who might be the owner of this and why do Akira wants to meet up here? It is really confusing and it is making my head hurt! URG! I really hate this, If only Ryuu was here, but he can't he has to meet up some of his business companions and Jun can't come also for some reasons. URG! I am so scared." _

"Uhm! Excuse me driver-san, are we there yet?" I asked the driver.

"We are here ma'am" the driver replied as he stepped on the break of the car.

The chauffer of the house opened the door of the car and I stepped out. I was awed to see the beautiful house in front of me and also the plants that were being preserved in this place. Only a few people would make a manor like this. I was being greeted by dozen of maid in line and was assisted to one of the living room which will be the room I am going to meet Akira. As the maid opened the door, I was greeted by a very big warm hug by the one and only AKIRA.

"Welcome Megumi!" Akira greeted.

"Mou, Akira-chan, you did not change." I said while smiling.

"It is because I missed you." She said with puppy eyes.

"We just meet the other day Akira, don't exaggerate."

"You are ruining the mood here Megumi!" Akira pouted and stumped her feet going back to the couch she is sitting.

I just looked at her smiling and then turned to the maid who ushered me to the room saying to go now. I approached Akira only to find out that she is busy with her business. So I just quietly sat down on the couch in front of her and watch her intently. I am in the middle of spacing out when the door opened only to reveal Sui, Kei's brother, but what is he doing here?

"NE! Akira – one , you are so loud even if I am on the second floor I can hear you." Sui said mockingly at Akira."

"What? What did you say? You say I am loud?" There you have it; Akira is back to her usual self again.

"Yes you are and please lower down your voice onee-chan is doing something!" Sui said

"_Onee?"_ I thought.

"Who is the 'onee' you are referring to Sui-kun" I said.

It is like Sui is very surprised to see me then because of his expression.

"Megumi-onee-chan?" he asked

"Yes Sui-kun?"

It seems that he has already coped up with the surprise, he said, "So you were the visitor onee is telling me. It seems that our secret is little by little discovered huh?" he said smiling while going to Akira and lays down on Akira's lap and started to sleep.

"Hey you bratt! Wake up!" Akira commanded

"_Secret? What secret? Oh this is making me crazy!" _I thought while holding my head because it is slowly hurting. While holding my head I closed my eyes to feel the pain. Even though Akira and Sui were quarrelling I don't really care because I am going to be insane any moment now.

I did not open my eyes when the door opened again for I know that the person who want to –

"Long time no see Megumi." The new comer said.

I automatically opened my eyes, look at Akira and Sui who stopped arguing and who is now smiling ear to ear and after that and I look at the new comer. Yes I am not dreaming right now, she is already here! HIKARI HANAZONO is in front of my eyes. Tears are forming now on my eyes.

"H-Hikari?"

* * *

ANOTHER CHAPTER IS UP!

Keep on reviewing and voting everyone!

SEE YOU NEXT TIME! MATTA NE!


	8. Chapter 8

"H-Hikari?" Megumi said while scramming, "Is that you?"

"Alive and breathing Megumi," Hikari said while smiling

Megumi can't hide her tears anymore right at that moment. In front of her eyes was one of her most treasured person in the world, her friend and sister – Hikari Hanazono. Hikari slowly walk toward her friend and stopped in front of her.

"Do I not get a welcome hug?" Hikari said to Megumi

Megumi just smiled and slowly stood up and give Hikari a very warm hug.

"Okairi Hikari!" Megumi said as she hugged Hikari.

"Tadaima Megumi – chan!" Hikari responded as she responded to the hug of Hikari.

They hugged for a matter of minutes. Megumi was so much overwhelmed because Hikari is ow here. They talked about so many things together while Sui returned to his slumber in Hikari's lap. The young ladies talk until they came into the Reunion topic.

"Ne Hikari," Megumi said, "Are you going to the party tnoght?" She asked.

"The reunion party?" Hiakri replied

"Yes"

Meaningful smiles were only responded to what Megumi asked.

"Ok! I will take that as a yes." Megumi said, "By the way Hikari, do you want to meet the others? I am sure they will be surprised and happy to see you." She said happily.

"The others? I am going to meet them later this night, and please do not tell them that I am already here at Japan. I want to keep it a secret from them, especially 'HIM'" Hikari said as she pat Sui to let him sleep a little longer with longing eyes.

"Hikari" Megumi said for she knows who she means.

"But do not worry, one of these days before I am going to return to Madrid, I am going to meet you everyone for a farewell party I think, for I am thinking of not returning to Japan for a matter of years." She said

"WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HIKARI?" Akira said in a shocked and angry voice.

"I am thinking of staying to Madrid where my business is based Akira."

"B-but you said you are not going anymore." Akira said already teary eyed.

"Sorry, but onii-san just called a while ago. He said he will be going to Korea the next week for a business transaction. That is why." She said smiling sadly, "And please do not tell anyone yet. Not just yet."

"Hikari" Both Akira and Megumi said.

To ease the tension between them, Hikari said, "Oh, let us now stop this, it is making me cry more. How about let us pamper ourselves right now? My treat." She said as she laid Sui on the couch properly.

"Salon?" Megumi said

"Yes"

"Shopping?" Akira said

"Yes"

"Ok! Let us go! And leave that brat here!" Akira exclaimed as she point her finger towards Sui.

"You are a bit harsh toward Sui-kun Akira" Megumi said

"It is just her way of showing her affection Megumi." Hikari said while getting her pouch near the couch. "Let us go?"

"LET US GO!" Akira and Megumi synchronized.

Leaving Sui a note to let him know that they are in the mall, they went outside to roam around, but before that, they wore some disguises so that no one will ever know that Hikari is in Japan.

Hikari is wearing a blue dress with matching pouch bag that will let her look a lot girly than woman like. Same goes with Akira and Megumi but with a different design of dress and color. Akira with the color of lavender and Megumi with pink. They look like a triplet but with different color of hair.

They happily rode the car that Keichi prepared for them and then they went to the mall.

AT THE MALL...

Akira happily hopped from one shop to another while Hikari and Megumi just followed.

"Ne Hikari, do you need to go?" Megumi asked.

Hikari, taken aback by what Megumi said, smiled slowly and said, "That is the only way that I could forget Megumi, the only way and option I have to heal. Although there is no way to heal, these past few months, after what I told Kei, I can't forget him or his sad eyes. Those eyes keep on telling me to not go. Begging me to stay, and I can't do that, I have promised his grandfat-" Hikari was cut by a stranger that approached them.

"Hikari Hanazono-san?" the stranger said

"What do you need from her?" Hikari said.

"I just want to talk to her about some things regarding a very important matter ma'am. By the way ma'am, I am Cloud Anderson ma'am from H. Empire." The man said.

"H. Empire? One of the biggest empire of Asia?"

"Yes ma'am" he said as he bowed his head to Hikari, "Could I have a word with her?"

Hikari looked at Megumi first and said, "Please follow Akira first Megumi, I will just talk to him ok?"

"Sure." As Megumi said it, she walked towards the shop Akira went.

"Let us go?" Hikari said.

Megumi's P.O.V.

As I walk toward the shop, I look back to check if nothing happen to Hikari and luckily, nothing did really happen, so I went to the shop Akira went. As I enter, Akira is there with her phone on her ears.

"...Tadashi, I don't want to argue, I really sleep with a friend, a girl to be precise... She doesn't want to be known Tadashi... Please don't get mad at me, I don't intent on hiding from you, it is just..." Akira was cut. I saw a hint of sadness on her eyes. I immediately approached her.

"Akira?"

Akira was surprised because I was there, and then responded to what I say, "Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I am what make you think that I am not ok?"

"It is just... Never mind." Megumi smiled.

"Where is Hikari?" Akira asked.

"There is someone who wants to talk to her; I think they are in the coffee shop right now. Why?"

"Nothing. Let us pick something to give to Hikari, I think she will be gone forever. That is the least thing I could do. Let us go Megumi." Akira said

"Ok!"Even though there are many things that is not clear to me.

"_Gone? Forever? What on the world is going on?" _ I wondered.

Normal P.O.V.

While Hikari is having a chat with Cloud, the two young ladies are having a very great time with each other. They don't know that there is a group of gentlemen who are now in the same area finding peace on their minds.

"Ne Tadashi, what are we going to do here?" Jun asked

"To unwind," Ryuu responded

"Huh? Why?"

"They have a very nice fight just right now."

"I see."

"Ne Kei, what did this young gentleman here do to make you join us in our escapade today?" Yahiro asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I am bored?"

"Bored?"

"You are a nuisance do you know that?"

"Always."

"Tsk." Is the only thing that Kei could answer.

The gentlemen are having a very nice chat with each other when they came across a certain shop that is where Megumi and Akira is right now choosing some gifts for Hikari. Jun accidentally caught the glance of the two that caused him to stop and looks closely to see if he is not hallucinating.

"_Megumi? Akira? What are those two doing here?"_ Jun thought

"Jun!" Ryuu called, "Let us go!"

"Ah? Ok! Coming!" Jun answered, "_This is going to be war. Kami-sama please don't let these two see each other here." _Jun thought.

As they were walking with Jun quite tensed, he got a glance of a young lady in blue dress talking to a man in a cafe near the dress shop where Megumi and Akira were in.

"Hikari?" Jun said in a very soft voice but sadly, Ryuu who was just a meter away from him heard him. Ryuu stopped and faced Jun.

"Do you say Hikari?" Ryuu asked.

Jun automatically turned to Ryuu after what the later said. "Huh? Hikari?"

"Yes Hikari."

"Ah, that lady over the-" Jun was cut because as he turned his gaze back at the cafe where he saw a lady that looks like Hikari. "She is just over the – How come?" Jun said stammering.

"Where is she?"

"Oh, Never mind Ryuu-nii, let us go?"

"O-ok, you do sound like you are hiding something do you know that Jun?"

"Me hiding something? That is quite impossible Ryuu-nii." Jun said with a fake smile on his face.

"Hey you two! Move faster because Kei is going to treat us! Come on!" Tadashi shouted.

"COMING!" The two both said in unison.

The group went inside a restaurant that is apparently part of the H. Empire where at the moment; Hikari is taking lunch with Megumi and Akira under the special request of Cloud.

"Are the food here delicious?" Megumi asked.

"That is what Cloud said. He said that the food on the menu are one and only and no one could ever copy except the family members." Hikari said.

"So the food on the menu is a family secret? Is that it?" Akira said.

"That is what I think so too."

The food that Cloud personally chooses for them came in one by one. The ladies had a very nice chat and a very nice lunch together until Hikari remembered something.

"Sui!" Hikari said.

"What about that devil brat?" Akira said mockingly while eating.

"There is no one to accompany him eating at the mansion, wait I am just going to call him." Hikari said as she reached for her phone. As she is about to dial Sui's number the phone rang revealing Sui's number. Automatically Hikari answered.

"Hello?"

"Onee! Where are you right now? I am getting dizzy finding you here in this stupid mall with all these girls clinging on me! Where are you?" Sui said as if he is ready to cry.

"We are eating here in a restaurant when I remembered that you are still at the mansion and as I was about to call you, my phone rang revealing your number." Hikari explained.

"So where are you?"

"Fleur de Liz Restaurant, do you know where it is?"

The other line became silent and only Hikari can hear where the screams of the girls, "Yes, I have known it and something is very interesting here. See you onee." Jun said as happiness in his voice became transparent.

Hikari was a bit puzzled, "Interesting? What is he talking about?"

"What does he say?" Megumi said.

"He is coming, uhm, waiter, could we order another set of these foods because someone is coming."

"Yes ma'am right away." The waiter said

"Thank you."

As the ladies talk once again, Sui entered the restaurant without even looking at the gentlemen who were looking at him.

"Sui? Is that him?" Yahiro said.

"I don't know Kei" Tadashi answered.

"Maybe." Kei said still looking at Sui walking directly into a V.I.P. area where only a few people can go.

"What is he doing here?" Jun asked.

"I don't know." Kei answered.

Everyone could feel the tension heating up so Ryuu changed the topic, "So is everyone going to the party tonight? I have heard that the S.A students have a very big surprise tonight is that right Tadashi?"

"Uh,, yes! They have and I am going to attend the party by hook or by crook."

"Is that a idiom Tadashi? I thought you don't know one?" Yahiro said.

"Just shut up!"

The gentlemen continue eating their food in complete silence, while the ladies with Sui ate their food with complete laughter.

"Hey, onee-san, where are you going after these?"

"I am going to check my gown why?"

"Uh, nothing, I just saw some interesting things outside." Sui said while smiling.

"Things? Interesting? You have been keeping on telling me that words, what were those things all about?"

"Uhmm, let us just say that someone, or there are people outside that you may not be pleased to see right now."

"Who?"

"Hmm, a group of gentlemen to be precise."

"Gentlemen? Don't tell me - ? Oh!?"

"Of course I am not telling you." He said while sipping on his iced tea.

"SUI! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME!?"

"I just thought that it would be fun if they see you here."

"That is not fun at all." He just smiled.

"Urg! I hate you."

The other ladies were now in the state of shock.

"Ne Akira do you have ideas?" Hikari answered.

"Huh?" Akira replied.

"Oh, Never mind. What am I going to do?" Hikari said.

At this moment, she is in a state of no options, Cloud came in.

"Hikari-san, you have some special treats."

"From whom?"

"From the owner himself young miss."

"Oh I see." By what she said, a very great but crazy idea came in her mind, "Cloud." She called

"Yes?"

"Could you please contact my secretary and tell her to bring my 2D."

"Yes ma'am."

After Cloud left, Megumi asked Hikari, "What is 2D?"

"Huh? 2D? OH, it is the simplest form of disguise dress, me and my secretaries knew it."

"Oh, so that explains it, I thought it is 2-Dimensional, but it is disguise dress, you do have many things learned Hikari, it makes me laugh sometimes." Megumi said.

Sui and the ladies continued on talking until Hikari's secretary came in bringing a bag of her disguise. She changed her dress into one of her secretaries and let her secretary be the boss for awhile. While on the gentlemen's table...

"She seems to be familiar." Jun pointing to a lady in a formal office attire suit following a lady going outside.

"Who?" Ryuu asked.

"I just can't tell, but she seems to be Hikari." The word Hikari is being said enough to let the lady in formal attire stop for a while and then continue, "But on the contrary, it is just my imagination. It that is Hikari, she will stop for a while and then greet us whole heartedly right? But sad so say, she is not here yet." Jun continued.

"Yeah you are right." Yahiro said.

After that, Sui went out of the V.I.P Area together with Megumi and Akira. They are talking non stop, even the lamest thing to talk about, they have already talked just to cover a story. Kei saw them and called Sui's attention.  
"Sui" Kei said.

Sui turned his attention to the gentlemen and then smiled, he returned his gaze to the two and said something that made the two ladies turn their gazes to the gentlemen's table that makes Akira a little sad and then said something to Sui that makes Sui nod as an agreement to what Akira said.

Sui kissed the cheeks of the ladies before parting ways to them. He went to the gentlemen's table while the two ladies went out of the restaurant and went somewhere.

"Good to meet you here onii-san." Sui greeted his older brother, Kei.

"What are you doing here?" Kei said.

"I had a breakfast with Megumi-onee and Akira-onee with Lily-san. Oh, by the way, have you seen them come out from the V.I.P. area? They have gone outside ahead of us."

"Lily? I think I have saw them, she were wearing a formal attire right? But she seems to be in a hurry, is everything alright?" Jun asked.

Sui just smiled, "Yes, everything is alright, mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Yahiro said.

"So are you all going to the party tonight? I have heard that there is going to be a surprise for everyone? But I do not really know the details. I am taking a rest today that is why and please do not ask me anymore questions because I am not going to spill out some of the details about the party." Sui said while ordering some Chocolate Mousse.

"Uhm, actually, we don't know yet. We are all thinking of not to go." Tadashi said while looking in the ceiling as if something is bothering him.

"Really? I see, you are all going to miss the surprise tonight, and I have heard that the surprise isn't just an ordinary surprise like a thing or a trip, or a video but a performance to be exact and a person. A very POPULAR and SPECIAL person." Sui said, emphasizing the world "popular" and "special"

"But I do not say of not coming, besides it is what my brother prepared." Kei said.

"You are coming onii-san?" Sui said excitedly.

"Yes, I am but without a partner."

"That would be wonderful!" Sui said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Sui smiled as he ate his Chocolate mousse. After finishing the mousse he received a phone call from an unknown person.

"Hello?...Yes, speaking...Lily-san?...Oh, sorry, I am a bit occupied by some very excited things, yes what is it onee?...Akira? I thought they followed you? Is something wrong?... Just Megumi-onee? But where is she? Did something happen?... Ok, Ok, I will call you back later. I am just gonna ask some dummy over here. Thank you. Bye." Sui ended his phone call with a knot on his forehead.

"Hey, you Tadashi. Do you and Akira-onee had a fight?"

"That is not your problem."

"It is my problem!" Sui shouted that makes the gentlemen face him, especially Tadashi.

"What are you talking about?"

"She is lost you idiot because of your selfishness and not understanding her!" Sui exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? I thought she is ok?"

"She is not ok you know, every time she hears your name, although there is her smile but you can see her sadness in her eyes. You are really an idiot when it comes to her do you know that President Karino?" Sui said as he stood up to leave.

"Where is she?" Tadashi said.

"Don't worry about her. A person is now finding her and will never let anything bad happen to her. So just come to the party tonight, ask forgiveness and be ready for the surprise." Sui said, he also turned to the other gentlemen, " and you" referring to Jun, Ryuu, and Yahiro,"better go to the party or you will miss everything. Onii-san, I am now going. See you at the party." Sui said before leaving.

After that revelation, the gentlemen became silent again as the people in the restaurant resumed what they are doing.

"I am going." Jun said,

"Me too." Ryuu seconded.

"I will not miss the surprise." Yahiro said, "And I don't want any other men around Megumi."

"I will go." Kei said, "How about you Tadashi?"

Will all his might and courage, Tadashi said, "As the present president of the Hakakusenkan Academy, I will go and as a S.A. student, it is our Reunion right?" He said with a smile on his face.

The gentlemen went outside and went on with their own business, Yahiro received a phone call from Megumi, Tadashi has something to do regarding Akira, Jun has some practice for his performance later, Ryuu has a lunch date and Kei, well he stayed at the restaurant thinking of many things about a certain person.

"Hikari."

* * *

There you have it the EIGHTH CHAPTER! Wee, I am thinking of continuing this before Christmas, hope everyone will like this story. Please leave your comments and suggestions about the story. Thank you. God bless everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

* * *

"ONEE! How many times do I have to tell you that I am not going to wear this kind of thing! It is too ugly!" Shouted a young boy in the mansion.

"It is not ugly you bratt!" a woman with a violet hair shouted.

"I don't like that!"

"But Sui, It is better than the one you chose." The lady in blue dress said.

"But I don't like that onee!" Sui was about to cry when Hikari went to him and explained.

"Sui, it makes you look more handsome if you wear this. It makes you look like an executive and more like your onii-san." Hikari said in a very sincere tone.

Sui think for a while and then said, "I will wear those but do not let me wear that rose please onee! I am begging..."

"All right! All right! Now run along take a bath and then prepare because at exactly 7 somebody will fetch you up."

"Fetch me up? What about you?"

"A grand entrance will make me more noticeable don't you think?"

"You really are something onee. Ok, gotta go." Sui ran to his room upstairs as Hikari and the other young ladies just smiled.

"So, are you not going to prepare for tonight?" Hikari asked Megumi and Akira.

"But if we are going to prepare, you are not going to be with us tomorrow right?" Akira said.

Hikari just smiled, "Don't worry, I have a surprise later."

"But – "

"No more buts Akira, just enjoy tonight's party and reconcile with Tadashi ok? For me?"

"Ok! OK! I get it. How about you Megumi?"

"Uhmm, Jun and Ryuu-kun is going to pick me up here at 5."

"But don't you think Hikari will be exposed by then?" Akira asked.

"Don't worry Akira, I will be at the hotel by that time." Hikari said.

"I see."

"So everything is set now, now you better prepare or else."

"Ok! OK! No need to push us away don't you think?"

Hikari just giggled. "Ok, I am now going to go. I have my appointment at 4, photo shoot at 5 and an interview to be aired on Monday here in Japan, but at that time I won't be here. So I am now going. See you there?"

"Sure." Megumi said.

"Take care Hikari." Akira said.

"I will, and Keichi" Hikari called.

"Yes ojou-sama?"

"Please tell Sui to call me when he is finished am I clear."

"I will ma'am."

"Thanks." Hikari turned to the women, "I am now going, see you later."

"See you."

Hikari walked to the door and went outside leaving Akira and Megumi in the living room. The two just watch her walk until the door was closed.

"She changed right Akira?"

"In a way, yes, but there is something important that she is not saying right Megumi?" Akira said suspiciously.

"Yes, and that is one of the things that did not change about her, her being transparent."

"So, let us now go to our appointments today Megumi. Tonight will be the night right?"

"I can't wait about it." Megumi said.

The two left the house 3o minutes after Hikari departed. Sui asked Keichi where is Hikari because there is something that she wants to ask about her. After what Keichi said, Sui followed the two ladies and went to the hotel Keichi was referring to. As he is travelling alone, Kei, his brother called.

"Hello?"

"_Sui, where are you?"_

"Driving. Why?"

"_Nothing in particular, by the way, is your preparations now complete?"_

"Yes, everything is settled, and aniki, don't ever ditch the party or else."

"_Yes, Yes, I will not ditch it. What time will it start?"_

"Arrival of guest will be at 5, the party will start at 6."

"_Ok."_

"Aniki, I am now going, I am driving, see you later."

"_Ok, bye."_

The phone call ended. Sui just continued on driving while Kei let Aoi fix his schedule until tomorrow.

* * *

"_Have you met her?"_

"Yes sir"

"_So she already knew?"_

"Yes sir, but she doesn't know everything, she only knew about you and your family background, nothing more nothing less."

"_Job well done Cloud. See you in a matter of few days."_

"Yes sir."

Another phone call by a third person has just ended. The man rested his head on the headboard of his bed. He then looked at the photo of a young lady in the side table of his bed.

"We are going to see each other my precious granddaughter, Hikari."

* * *

Hikari was very much busy that day for she has many appointments; it is already 5 in the afternoon when she arrived at the hotel room for her preparation for the party. She thought that Sui was still there but only a note was left for her. It says,

"_**Onee,**_

_** I already went to the party because my friends are bugging me around. So I just left a note here. I am just going to wait you there onee. Oh before I forgot, "Masquerade" is the theme of the party tonight, so I just left you a mask that suits your gown. By the way, I changed my tuxedo. HEHEHE XD! Love you onee.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sui."**_

"Silly boy" Hikari thought.

After reading the note, she proceeds to her make-up artists and starts to pamper herself for a while. After an hour of preparation, she is now ready to go. As she is walking the lobby of the hotel, everyone is looking at her with admiration because of her gown, accessories and herself. She walked passed them with elegance, she heard somebody say, "_**Is that Hikari Hanazono?**_, she just smiled because of what she have heard.

She looks at her phone, to check the time.

"6:15 PM, not bad." She says.

The limousine was already at the front of the hotel waiting for her. Keichi opened the door for her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome my lady."

Hikari just smiled to him as she entered the limo. Keichi closed the door and hurriedly went to the driver's seat.

"Where to madam?"

"At the school. Hakakusenkan Academy Keichi."

"Yes ma'am."

Keichi started the car and drove to the academy.

"Just a little more time. Just a little more time."

* * *

AT THE AUDITORIUM...

"It is good to see all the members of the S.A. reunited again" Tadashi said as he went to the group of people talking together.

They just smiled but after that, the ladies, kept their smile but the gentlemen has a hint of sadness in their eyes.

"Reunited huh?" Ryuu said.

"We are not complete."

"Hm."

Tadashi knew what they mean. "But even if we want to, she will definitely not come."

"But even if she is not here, we should enjoy. Right Megumi?"

"Yes, indeed Akira, indeed."

"Wait, why it the party is not yet starting?" Jun asked.

"The guest has not yet arrived" Megumi said.

"What is it Megumi?"

"Huh? Nothing, I just said there are still more guest that has not yet arrived." She said with a smile.

"Oh"

They continued of talking with the young gentlemen but a certain man was not in the mood talking and that is the notorious, Kei Takeshima.

"Oh, Kei, what makes you so quite?" Akira asked.

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"I said no-" Kei was cut by his own brother now on stage signalling the start of the program.

"Welcome alumni of Hakakusenkan Academy! We welcome you all to this annual Reunion! I hope you enjoy the party."

After Sui said that, he stepped off the stage and some performers started to perform. Everybody enjoyed the party until the door opened revealing a lady in blue gown. She is very beautiful. Elegance is overflowing as she walks to enter the ball room. Everyone stopped. Even the ladies and gentlemen of the S.A. Neither Akira or Megumi do not know who that was.

She was very beautiful. She moved elegantly with poise and manner, but who could this young lady be?

She stopped walking in front of Sui and then smiled. Sui was bewildered but in a matter of few seconds, he snapped in his dream land and gave the lady a very, very big smile and hug.

Everyone was shocked because no one ever makes Sui that smile ever, except for a certain girl that the S.A. students only knew.

Hikari's P.O.V.

"I thought you would not come onee!" Sui said as he hugs me.

I just smiled at him and said, "Don't you feel a little awkward Mr. Takeshima of what are you doing?"

"No I am not and besides only a certain person will feel jealous because of what I have done right?" as he stood up properly.

"You silly boy." I said as I ruffled his neatly done hair.

"Hey! Watch the hair!"

I just giggled by what he said. "Oh, by the way Sui. Secretary Yuri." I called.

"Ma'am?"

"The invitations?"

"Here they are ma'am" Yuri said as he handed me the invitations.

"Thank you."

"Here." As I held the invitations to Sui.

"What are they?" Sui asked.

"Invitations for tomorrows' party. They are only intended for 'them.' You already knew right?"

"All right! All right! But be sure to tell them the truth today or else."

"Sure I will. I love you Sui." I said as I hugged him back again.

"You sure love to hug me onee." Sui said as he chuckled.

"It is because you are a lot taller than me that makes you more like a gentleman than a boy."

The two talked a lot when they felt that eyes were on them.

"Uhm, Sui, it is a bit strange but I don't think the party will continue if we don't cut our conversation right?"

"You are right onee, and it is making me uncomfortable. So I am going to see you around?"

"Of course. I am just going to approach Akira and Megumi."

After my conversation with Sui, I went to the group of 7 people which were known as the S.A students in her time. She stopped at their front and smiled.

"Hi everyone. It is so nice to be back."

* * *

There you have it, Chapter NINE..

Chapter TEN is halfway done..

Expect it everyone...!

COMMENT, SUGGEST, LIKE, FOLLOW!

Thank you once again..

MATTA NE!


	10. Chapter 10

"Hi everyone. It is so nice to be back."

That is what Hikari said as he approached the group. All of them are shocked but in a matter of seconds, the ladies named Akira and Megumi, came rushing to hug Hikari.

"We don't know that you are going to be so early!" Akira said as she and Megumi are hugging Hikari.

"Oh! We are so glad" Megumi said.

The three ladies are happily chatting leaving four men behind.

"_Who is she?" _Everyone thought.

"It is so good that you are here today." Akira said.

"Yes, but I am going to attend a party tomorrow at London so I need to go tomorrow, maybe this will be the last party that I am going to attend to." Hikari just smiled.

"It is ok, we will be having great time together someday right?" Megumi said.

"Yes" Hikari answered.

The gentlemen are now puzzled who really is that woman talking to Megumi and Akira.

"Oh! I nearly forgot."Hikari said as he faced the four gentlemen which make Akira and Megumi stop for a while and also look at the men. "Can I talk to the four of you?"

Puzzled look are the only things that the gentlemen can answer Hikari but without them knowing, they just nod.

"Ok, please follow me" Hikari said as he turned her back and started to walk at the garden with her secretary, Yuri.

They all followed her to the garden and then stopped a meter away from her when she stopped at the center of the garden which has the light of the moon as the light for them. Slowly, Hikari turned to them and smiled once again.

"I really longed to see you all" It is the only thing that she can say for now.

Although Akira and Megumi knew what she is talking about, the gentlemen just kept quiet and waited patiently to what she is going to say. Hikari knew what they are thinking right now, so slowly, she holds her mask and then takes it off to reveal herself.

Before raising her head, she took a deep breath and then said, "Hi!"

After that surprise, the gentlemen could not utter a single word but there is one man who could not believe what he is seeing so, he turned his back and started to walk which makes Hikari sad because she is thinking the other way round.

She wanted to cry but she cannot because she wants to be happy for she don't know, when will she be returning again, and by that time she will going to return, maybe it was already too late.

She looks at her friends that are now slowly returning to their selves. Each one hugged her tightly and laughed with her. They stayed like that for a couple of hours, talk and talk about many things, until Jun remembered something.

"Ne, Hikari, tell, are you the woman in formal attire at the restaurant at the mall?" Jun asked.

Hikari just smiled for affirmation.

"So it is really you, my eyes are not deceiving me! How about at the coffee shop also at the mall with a man, by the way who is that man?"

By what Jun said, Hikari's smile slowly faded but it is just for a couple of while. She smiled again and answered, "Yes I am at the coffee shop; the man I am talking to is Cloud."

"Who is that Cloud?" Ryuu asked.

"Someone to be called a 'friend' I guess." Hikari just smiled.

The gentlemen believe what Hikari is saying so they just leave the topic behind. They keep on talking not noticing a silhouette just few meters from them listening.

The party ended without Hikari because she needs to pack some of her things for tomorrow. Jun, Akira, Megumi, Ryuu and Tadashi were so glad to have her back as they were now heading to the gate, Sui called for them.

"Akira-onee! Wait!" Sui called,

Akira stopped walking with Tadashi. She faced Sui and ask, "Why?"

While catching his breath, "Hikari-onee, wanted to gave you this." Sui said as he raised the envelopes he was holding.

"What were these?" Akira asked as she grabbed one of those. "Invitations?"

"Yes."

"For what?" Tadashi asked.

"For the party."

"What party?" Akira asked.

"URGH! NO MORE ASKING JUST GET ONE AND JUST GO AND FIND OUT!" Sui shouted because of his exhaustion, "I mean just get one and go for you to find out, just give the other to Jun-onii, Megumi-onee, Ryuu-onii and to Onii-san. Please." Sui said and ran away to ride his car.

Even if they were shocked, they get the invitations and gave it one by one to the persons involve but there is a certain man who did not know whether to go or not.

"Ne Kei, are you going?" Tadashi asked.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

"I don't know what to do." Kei said in a sad voice.

Over hearing what her fiancé and Kei is talking about, Akira walked to them and said.

"You IDIOT! You should better go to her! Let her explain!" Akira said in an angry voice.

"But.."

"If you let this chance go, you will never see her again." Akira said while holding her tears back.

Shocked, Kei asked, "Why?"

"She is leaving for good and she doesn't know when to come back."

"How did you know?"

"I am meeting her these past few days, and it seems that she came back the same day as we came here in Japan."

Kei can't believe what he was hearing so he lets Akira talk.

"She is with Sui all this time. They have contact. They often see each other at different countries. Bond. Even I, who is known to be her best friend, did not have contact with her over the years. Please Kei. Please, stop her from leaving." Akira said pleadingly as well as crying. She really loves Hikari to the extent that she will do everything just to make Hikari stay.

Kei can't take Akira crying that way as well as he can't take another year of not Hikari by his side. So he decided to go and talk.

AT THE HANAZONO MANOR...

"Madam, master Sui has already arrived and he wished to talk to you." Keichi said.

Hikari looking outside her office in her house, she answered, "Let him in."

"Yes madam." Keichi went outside to let Sui in and then closed the door so that the two can have privacy.

"I have already given them onee. So what are you going to do right now?" Sui said as he walked closer to Hikari's table.

"I don't know Sui." Hikari said in a very melancholic tone and then smiled sadly. "Ne, Sui, do you know that I am leaving tonight? Somebody is going to fetch me, just in time of the party." She sighed and continued, "I am just going to say goodbye to them before leaving could you cover up for me Sui?" She faced him.

Sui is now sad but composes himself in order for Hikari to not worry about him. "Sure onee, I can, but can I see you in England? Because you see, it is not far from London, and I can always go to you and have fun with you becau-" Sui can't continue what he is saying because he is now crying. "I am not suppose to cry, I am now a gentleman, I am not suppose to cry." But contrary to what he is saying, he is still crying.

Hikari went to Sui and hugged him, "Don't worry Sui, you could always call me by our magic phones right? And also you could always visit me when you like to right? Besides you are the top student in your class right? I know the teachers will grant you many privileges like what they gave your brother, so don't cry ok?" Hikari said.

"Onee."

Hikari just smiled to assure Sui that she is ok. "Ne Sui, can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure onee, what is it?"

"Could you give this to your brother if in case he will come but I am not here already." Hikari said as he handed Sui an envelope. "That is a letter intended for him, I don't know how long I will be gone, but I will be back, please tell them."

Sui accepted the envelope and lays on his onee's lap to sleep. Hikari just let him for the time being. Sui automatically fall asleep because of him is too exhausted. Hikari just hummed a lullaby when Keichi entered the room.

"Madam, sir Cloud is now already here waiting for you." He said.

"Thank you Keichi, please lead him to the room next to mine where my baggage are. Please tell him to bring it already for I am just going to prepare something. Thank you."

"Yes madam." Keichi said as he leaves the room.

Hikari slowly stood up and went to her table and prepared the CD needed for the preparation and the note for Sui saying that he will be the one in-charge from now on. After doing that, she prepared to go. The night is already too long for her, but she has still many things to do. Walking to the grand entrance of her mansion, her phone rang. When she looked at it, the caller was an unknown one so she answered.

"Hello?" she said but the person on the other line was just silent, she repeated her question again, "Hello? Who is this? May I know?"

The person on the other line still doesn't answer so Hikari said, "Mister, or Miss, or whoever you are, please don't make a prank on me, I still have many things to do to answer this prank of yours so sorry." As she is about to end the call, the person on the other line talked. _"Hikari"_ With just a simple name from the other person, Hikari knew it that it is him. So she just remained silent and let her tears flow down.

"Hikari" He repeated. "_Please talk. Hikari please."_ The person on the other line pleaded.

But Hikari just remained silent. She just stood on her entrance crying silently.

"_Hikari I am going to the party you arranged tonight, I hope you are going to talk to me right now. Hikari please wait for me ok? See you"_ the person on the other line said and then he ended it.

Even though the phone call has already ended, she replied, "You are not going to see me again. Could you still wait for me, KEI?" she said.

Without noticing Cloud approaching, she just continued on crying.

"Miss? The car is now ready, we may now go." Cloud said.

"I am going there in a minute Cloud just wait."

"Yes milady."

Hikari composes herself and then followed Cloud on the car.

AT AKIRA'S MANSION.

Akira broke a glass because she is not feeling well.

"Is anything wrong?" Tadashi asked.

Akira just looked at him, "I don't just feel ok, that's all, but don't worry ok?"

"O-k" Tadashi replied but there is still the worry in him.

"_Something is not right"_ Akira thought.

AT THE AIRPORT...

"This way madam" The flight stewardess said as she ushered me in the waiting area of my flight. It is a private flight for I am in a hurry.

"Thank you." Hikari said.

"You are welcome Miss Hanazono." But the stewardess was still standing in front of her holding a magazine and a camera.

"What can I do for you?" Hikari said.

"Uhm, Miss, could you please sign this and have a picture with me?" The stewardess said in a very shy tone.

Hikari just smiled and accepted the offer, "Sure." Hikari signed the magazine and let Cloud took a photo of them.

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"Yes miss anything."

"Could you please keep this gifts from me a secret between the two of us? Because I know many of the other staffs of this building will be swarming here to me is that ok?"

"That's all miss? I can do that! No problem" the stewardess says with a smile on her face.

"As a gift of gratitude, I am going to give one of my dresses to you. Cloud?" Hikari called.

"Yes miss?"

"Contact Hana and tell her to give miss... What is your name?"

"Sakura ma'am, Minami Sakura."

"Miss Minami Sakura, my customized dress that I personally made for the persons who are being kind to me."

"Yes ma'am, right away."

"Thank you." Hikari faced the stewardess who is now dumbfounded.

"Thank you for everything miss Minami. I hope to see you the next time I step my foot here or else I would personally hire you to be my private stewardess along side with those I personally hired. Is that ok?"

The stewardess' eyes glowed with happiness, "Of course! Of course! I would love that! Thank you miss."

"It is ok, proud to help."

The happy stewardess left Hikari smiling and after a while her phone rang revealing the caller – Akira.

"Hello Akira?"

"_Are you in the mansion Hikari?"_

"Akira I have somethi-" Hikari was cut by Cloud.

"Ma'am we are now going."

"Ah, ok," Hikari replied to Cloud.

"_Going? Where? Hikari? Where are you?!"_ Akira is now panicking.

"Sorry Akira, I must leave. I need to do something. Please understand. Could you wait for me Akira?"

"_But Hikari..." _

"Bye Akira." Hikari ended the phone call and proceeded to her flight. Although it is so hard for her but she needs to go.

* * *

"Just a small time Hikari, just a small time and we are going to meet each other."

* * *

There you have it CHAPTER 10... HEHEHE! I am sorry for the late update! Thank you for understanding!

SEE YOU NEXT TIME! MATTA NE!

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR SUPPORTING ME!


	11. Chapter 11

Sui and the other S.A. students went into a walk at the park after they finished something on their school. They were permitted by Tadashi to do so.

Sui was very quiet because he did not receive any calls, texts or even messages from Hikari this past two years. Now, he is graduating from high school, and she did not even bother to call. He is depressed and so silent that makes him dangerous to look at because of the black aura he is emitting.

"Ne, Sui-kun, do you want ice cream? We are going to buy you some?" Ami asked.

"Anything will do." Sui said in a bored tone.

"OK! I will also decide what flavour ok?"

"Please do as you may."

The other S.A. students followed Ami, leaving Sui alone in the bench looking at the children in the playground.

"I wish onee was here. She always knew what to do in this time." Sui said to himself.

As he was indulging himself into the children playing, his attention was caught by a little girl.

"AYEE! Faster! Faster!" the little girl said to the lady which she has been pulling to.

"Ok! Ok! But do not pull me hard. We are going to stumble down. Mou!" the lady said.

Sui was shocked on what he was seeing. There with the little girl was the lady he has been wishing to see again. The lady whom he liked to talk to and the lady whom his brother has adored these past few years. The lady whose name is HIKARI HANAZONO.

He was too shocked that many questions pop into his mind automatically.

"Who is that girl? Is she her daughter? I thought she is not going back? Why is she here? When did she come back?" are just few of the questions that are popping into his mind at the moment. Hikari let the little girl play as she sat on the other bench where she can totally see the playground. She is smiling as she is looking at the girl.

She brought out her DSLR camera to take a few shots of the little girl. When satisfied, she just returned her camera into its bag. She just watched the girl with a smile painted on her face. The little girl turned her attention to Hikari and waved, hikari waved to in response. Hikari took out a book to read.

She is wearing a blue summer dress with a white brimmed hat. She looks a perfect mother for a cute and bubbly girl like the little girl.

As Sui was about to walk to Hikari, Ami called him, "Sui-kun!"

Sui was taken aback by that so he turned his gaze to Ami.

"Who are you looking at there?" Ami asked as she looks at the direction of Hikari

"Huh? You are looking to nothing Sui-kun?"

Puzzled by what Ami said, he also turned to see. There no one sat and the little girl is also not there but there is something that was left in the bench. So Sui went to the bench to see what Hikari drop. There he saw a bracelet that he knew that it was their family heritage. He also knew that this bracelet is a pair and will just be given to the pair who is going to be married someday. The bracelet is an infinite bracelet with blue diamonds on it.

"How did Hikari-onee, have this?" Sui asked himself.

Normal P.O.V.

Miyuki is tired playing under the sun for just a couple of minutes and pulled Hikari to go to the aquarium. She knew that her secretary and driver are now tired so she lets them have their rest. In short, she is the one going to drive.

"AYEE! Faster! Faster! I want dolphin!" Miyuki cried.

"Miyuki, slow down, we are going to be there just a couple of minutes ok?"

"HAI! HAI!" Miyuki answered.

AT THE AQUARIUM...

"Ayee! Look! The fish is too beautiful" Miyuki exclaimed.

HIkari just smiled at the girl. She is very much into her.

Except from Hikari and Miyuki in the acquarium, there is these three ladies, having their weekly outing without their husbands beside them.

"Oh! It is too nice to be back here once in a while don't you think Megumi?" Akira asked.

"Yes. I agree with you, and besides the men is so much into their business." Megumi replied.

"Look! The fish is too beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You are such an eyesore don't you think Megumi?" Akira said which makes Megumi just smile.

"Hmp!" Sakura just said.

While the ladies were talking they saw a little girl in pink with ponytails crying. Megumi, Akira and Sakura approached the girl.

"Oh! Why are you crying?" Megumi said to the little girl while sitting down to be at eye level with her.

"I am lost." The little girl said while sobbing.

"Where is your mama?" Akira asked.

"I lost her too." The little girl started to cry again, "I want ayee! AYEE! AYEE!" the little girl cry while saying the word, "AYEE" they did our best to make her stop crying but she can't just stop.

"Ayee? Whose ayee?" Sakura asked the girl when a woman called the little girl.

"Miyuki! Miyuki! Where are you?" the woman called.

The little girl stopped crying but continues to sob and then turned her head to the woman calling then called, "AYEE!"

The woman turned her gaze to them which makes them dumbfound. The little girl, ran to the woman and then hugged her.

"AYEE!"

"Miyuki!" the woman said as she put the little girl named Miyuki on her hands, "Where did you go? I only said to buy you something and then you are lost! Do not ever do that again! Understood? I am going to die worrying."

"Yes ayee."

"Very good." The woman face their way without even looking into their faces and then, bowed down to say thanks and then they leave.

"Bye!" Miyuki said as she waved them good bye.

When they are now out of sight, Sakura said, "Is that Hikari?"

"I don't know." Megumi said, "Akira?"

"She is really back." Akira said while her eyes are now teary.

"_See you again Hikari._" Akira thought.

* * *

THERE YOU HAVE IT! CHAPTER 11!

Sorry if this chapter is just short! Hope you will like it!

Keep supporting me and my stories!

SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

MATTA NE!


	12. Chapter 12

Hikari is very tired from all day touring and playing with Miyuki.

"I am too tired grandfather." Hikari said as she sat down the sofa beside her grandfather.

"It is because you did not bring any nanny with you missy." Her grandfather says with a smile on his face.

"Grandpa, it is not my choice it's Miyuki's." Hikari said as if she is still a baby.

"But on the contrary, you have fun right?"

"Yes, I have. It seems like it has been a century since I had that kind of fun, and I like it." Hikari said while looking at the sleeping Miyuki in her bed.

Her grandfather just watches her and thinks that something is missing in her. "Hikari do you lost something?"

Hikari, quite puzzled, turned to her grandfather with a questionable look and said, "I did not, why you have asked grandfather?"

"It is just I think you have something different in you today." He scanned Hikari from head to toe and spotted that something is missing in Hikari's hand. "Where is your bracelet young lady?" He said in a commanding tone.

When her grandfather is in that tone, Hikari knew that she has done something wrong. Automatically, she reached for her bracelet and was shocked because the bracelet that her grandfather gave her was lost. "My god! Where is it?"

"Have you lost it?"

"I – I don't know. I –"

"Enough! Do you know that it is very important to you? DO YOU KNOW YOUNG LADY" Her grandfather say in a very angry tone that makes Hikari shiver and Miyuki to move.

"I am sorry."

"You better find it young lady or else." Her grandfather said.

After that confrontation, Cloud knocked in the door and then went inside.

"Young lady, somebody wants to see you in person." Cloud said while whispering to Hikari.

"Who is it?"

"The young master of the Takeshima household, Sui Takeshima. Would you like to meet him milady?"

"Sure, bring him to the living room pass my study room. I would be there in a minute. Thank you."

"Yes milady."

Cloud exited the room and then Hikari sighed.

"I am going grandfather." Hikari said.

"Sweetheart, I am not angry, it is just – " Her grandfather tried to explain.

"I know, I know, It is my fault so I need to do something about it. Let us just drop this topic ok, grandfather? I am not angry after all." Hikari said with a sad smile on her face.

Hikari kissed her grandfather on the cheek and then walk pass him to the door and then opened it then closed. Her grandfather knew even if she will not talk that Hikari is being hurt and he is sorry for that.

LIVING ROOM..

As Hikari entered the room, she was greeted by a very big hug from her one and only younger brother – Sui Takeshima. She was shocked by what Sui did.

"ONEE! I am so glad you are back!" Sui said as he hugged Hikari.

Hikari just laughed by how childish Sui could get. "You seem like a baby Sui." Hikari commented

Sui then breaks the hug and then strengthens his back. "I am not! I am a young man after all." After saying that, the two burst into laughter.

After the laugh, the two sat down on the chair to talk about what Sui wanted to talk.

"Ne, onee-san, why did you not tell me you are back?" You could sense a bit of blaming from what he said, "You said you are going to call text or even e-mail me, but you did not. Why onee? Why?"

"I'm sorry Sui, I am just too busy and I forgot to call, text or even e-mail you. I am sorry."

Hikari thought that he would not forgive her but to her surprise, Sui smiled happily and turned to her, "Onee, you are hiding something from me." Sui said in a teasingly smile.

"_Is he bipolar?"_ Hikari thought and then answered, "No, I am not hiding anything from you Sui, why would I?"

"Anything?" Sui repeated again.

To her defeat, Hikari burst out all her secrets to Sui, saying that she is already engage to a complete stranger that he does not even know. Nor a photo nothing. After that she stopped. Sui noticed it and asked again.

"Forgot to tell me something?" with a teasingly smile on his face.

"I don't think I forgot something to tell you Sui. I told you everything. Why would I not tell you if I had one by the way?" Hikari asked Sui puzzlingly.

"Nothing, it is just that, I have seen you today at the park with a 2 year old girl." Sui said while smiling.

It seems that Hikari was bathed with freezing cold water at that time. She did not know that Sui have seen her with Miyuki. He looked at the young man in front of her if he was just joking, but basing on what she is seeing right now, he is serious.

"Care to tell?" Sui said seriously.

"Yo- You have seen us?" Hikari said stammering.

"Yes. Could you tell me, who that young girl? Is she your daughter?"

Hikari was even tensed by the word 'daughter.' She is now tensed. She did not know what to say. She is just and basically speechless at that time. She wants to talk but she can't. It seems that words are not coming from her.

Sui is not telling any more questions. He just waits for Hikari's answer. After a couple of minutes of sighing and breathing in and out, Hikari faced Sui and tells him a very big secret that she is not supposed to tell anyone.

Shocked by the revelation, Sui can't think of anything for a moment and then he remembered the bracelet. Composing himself, he once again looked at Hikari and asked, "Have you by any chance lost a bracelet?"

"Yes, I have."

"Is it a infinite bracelet with blue diamond's on it?"

"Yes it is." Hikari said.

"Is it by chance – " Sui then reached for his pocket to get the bracelet and showed it to Hikari. "-this?"

"Yes!" Hikari said happily because she has once again found her bracelet. She reached for it and put it on her wrist once again.

"How did you find it?" Hikari asked.

"I found it at the park. On the exact bench you are sitting at the moment, it seems fall off your wrist." Sui said.

"Thank you Sui! It is too much important to me. My grandfather gave it to me."

"Your grandfather?" Sui said questioningly and is somewhat found out a very big secret then he smiled.

"Yes. Why?"

"UH? AH! Nothing, it is just – Oh, never mind. Is Miyuki still awake? I want to hug her."

"She is now sleeping."

"Oh! I see, could I bring Miyuki tomorrow with me? We are visiting father and mother at the mansion." He said.

"Visit? Are you not living with them?"

"Yes. I am staying at my condo unit." He said smiling.

"Ok, but make sure you first get along with her." Hikari said.

"Sure onee." Sui said then looked at his watch. "It is not pass 8, I should get going. I must pass my report to onii-san for approval. So, see you tomorrow then onee?" He said then stood up and kissed Hikari's cheeks.

"Sure. Tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye" Sui said as he is heading to the door and then drove away.

Hikari just look at Sui's path while going.

"I hope he will not say anything." Hikari said, "JUST YET."

SUI'S P.O.V.

"_This will going to be fun."_ Sui said as he is driving to change to his condo. _"Tomorrow will be a great day."_

* * *

Later that day Kei was watching news in his office at his office in Japan when a certain flash news caught his attention.

"_Top model and the Tiger Lily of the Business world, Hikari Hanazono, back in Japan with a child? Who is that child she is within the park this day? Who is the father if she is really the mother? The pictures were from an unknown but reliable source. Find out more about this issue on our website."_

"She is really here?"

* * *

There you have it CHAPTER 12!

See you next time!

Please support this story until it ends!

Thank you everyone!

MATTA NE!


End file.
